


У деревьев есть корни, а у меня есть ты

by ReluctantWay



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, alternative universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ходит легенда о том, что, если окажешься в полночь в церкви Сент-Этьен-дю-Мон, за тобой явится машина или любое другое средство транспорта и увезёт тебя в Париж, который ты сильнее всего хочешь посетить».<br/>Так Джерард и оказался в двадцатых годах двадцатого века.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trees Have Roots And I Have You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493372) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thank you, viviansface, for this awesome story and the permission to translate it :)

_Так мы и плывём вперёд, словно  
лодки, пробиваясь против течения  
к настоящему, но оно безжалостно   
относит нас в прошлое.  
Ф. Скотт Фицжеральд._

  
  
***  
      Джерард всегда любил Париж. Этот город всегда был его слабостью, если уж Вы так хотите сказать это слово — оно довольно подходящее. Джерард многим бы пожертвовал, лишь чтобы пожить там несколько месяцев или хотя бы повосхищаться улочками Парижа.  
  
      Он называет представившийся шанс «мечтой, воплотившейся в жизнь», когда Майки женился на Алисии, и они решают переехать в Париж, потому что она родом из Франции, а её бабушка, которая недавно умерла, оставила ей дом где-то на окраине города.   
  
      Джерард завидует, конечно же, завидует. Его последние отношения были полнейшей катастрофой, и даже несмотря на то, что он считает, что ему хорошо одному, и он может делать всё, что угодно, на самом деле он скучает по чему-то. И видеть, как младший брат получает всё это — потому что он действительно любит эту черноволосую девушку — немного больно. Он тоже хочет этого; он знает, что свобода — состояние души и никак не связана с отношениями.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, когда Майки звонит через несколько недель после того, как обустроился в Париже, и приглашает своего брата погостить столько, сколько его душе угодно, «нет», кажется, даже нет в списке вариантов ответов. Огромное «да» всплывает в голове Джерарда, и здесь-то всё и начинается.   
  
      Полёт от Штатов до Парижа изматывает. Он берёт с собой книгу — Хемингуэй никогда тебя не подведёт, если хочешь сделать свой день лучше — и блокнот на случай, если в его голову взбредёт идея, и он захочет записать её.  
  
      Когда они приземляются в Париже, часы показывают половину второго утра. Аэропорт выглядит печально и стерильно, да и особо не на что там посмотреть. Он ждёт багаж бесконечно долго, но Майки всё равно опаздывает.   
  
      Но как только они видят друг друга, с плеч Джерарда будто гора сваливается, и он обнимает своего младшего брата перед тем, как залезть в его машину со вновь появившимся волнением.  
  
      — Джи, это так охренительно, — отвечает Майки, и несмотря на то, что это довольно коротко, Джерард знает, что ответ довольно искренний.   
  
      — Да, — смеётся он и, сжимая Хемингуэя в одной руке, другой пробегает пальцами по волосам. — Так ты собираешься показать мне город, да?   
  
      — Конечно, — Майки тут же кивает и бросает взгляд на Джерарда с водительского места. — Не против, если я возьму с собой Алисию? — добавляет он несколькими секундами позже едва ли не застенчиво. И только сейчас Джерард осознаёт, насколько же Майки любит эту девушку, да и ничего удивительного — она ведь просто восхитительна. Лишь когда он говорит о ней, Джерард чувствует лёгкие вибрации в воздухе, которые появляются каждый раз, когда кто-то произносит имя своего возлюбленного.   
  
      — Да нет, я бы хотел провести с ней побольше времени, — соглашается он и робко улыбается.  
  
      — Кстати, завтра обещают дождь, — сообщает Майки и вздыхает, будто бы ему действительно жаль. — Что ж, по крайней мере, у тебя будет время с головой зарыться в книги.   
  
      Джерард фыркает, но это правда. Ему до сих пор нравятся комиксы, он и сейчас мечтал написать или нарисовать свой, но в определённый момент старшей школы книги встали на первое место. И даже несмотря на то, что Майки вечно высмеивает его за это, он просто не может перестать читать. Он  _никогда_  не сможет этого сделать.  
  
      Но суть не в том, что он абсолютно одержимый книжный червь, потому что на следующий день действительно идёт дождь, но Джерард упрямо хватает зонт и с утра уходит из дома Алисии и Майки, чтобы побродить по окрестностям.   
  
      Вскоре он замечает, что в округе не так много туристов, потому что взгляд цепляется только за парочку отелей и всё. Несмотря на то, как сильно он хочет всё-превсё увидеть, сейчас ему как-то по-своему приятно гулять в одиночестве. Под дождём он бродит по забытым улицам с витающим в воздухе чувством меланхолии и наслаждается этим.   
  
      Бывает и такое, что он сжимает ручку зонта замерзшими пальцами, хотя уже и конец мая, когда он вспоминает о тех временах, когда они были так близки с Майки. Всё уже не так. Они росли по отдельности, и даже несмотря на то, что они всё же любят друг друга, в их отношениях были кое-какие проблемы. Между ними простиралась пропасть, разделяющая их. Майки нашёл девушку своей мечты и ушёл далеко вперёд, пока Джерард практически оставался на месте, волнуясь и ноя насчёт этого.  
  
      Но всё будет в порядке. Джерард собирается закончить свою книгу, опубликовать её и будет счастлив, сделав это самостоятельно. Майки, занявшись графическим оформлением видеоигр, тоже будет счастлив, и всё, наконец, встанет на свои места после нескольких лет полнейшего беспорядка. Да, всё именно так и будет.  
  
      Джерард не может сказать, всегда ли на него так влияют прогулки под дождём, но когда он возвращается в квартиру Майки, он полностью наполнен глупым оптимизмом.  
  
      — Такими темпами ты сляжешь с пневмонией, — комментирует Алисия и ставит перед Джерардом чашку горячего кофе. — Ты весь промок и провёл четыре часа под дождём!  
  
      Джерард пожимает плечами и улыбается.  
  
      — Какая разница? Могу лишь сказать, что Париж во время дождя действительно прекрасен.  
  
      — Ты странный, — отвечает Алисия, но тоже улыбается и присаживается на стул рядом с Джерардом, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Но не страннее твоего брата. В очаровательном смысле странность.  
  
      — Эм, спасибо? — усмехается Джерард и вжимается в полуобъятья. — Ал, как дела у Майкса? — по прошествии нескольких секунд спрашивает он, может, слегка сомневаясь. Он думает, что с Майки всё в порядке: его депрессия давно забыта, но внутренности, тем не менее, сворачиваются в узел, когда он говорит это вслух. Будто он всё ещё боялся, что последует ответ, который он не хочет слышать.   
  
      Алисия отстраняется и дотягивается до собственной чашки кофе, делая маленький глоток.  
  
      — Он в порядке, — говорит она после этого и улыбается Джерарду робкой ободряющей улыбкой. — У него до сих пор бывают эти...  _моменты_ , но с ним всё в порядке. Думаю, он счастлив. В смысле, надеюсь, что так и есть.  
  
      Джерард кивает.  
  
      — Он часто улыбается, — подмечает он и аккуратно толкает Алисию в плечо. — Думаю, он счастлив. Ты делаешь его счастливым.  
  
      Они проводят вечер за разговорами о панк-роке и ужастиках — пока Майки на работе, — и Джерард действительно благодарен Алисии за то, какая она есть. Это так очевидно, что она — лучший вариант для Майки, и она просто удивительна. Её смех разносится по всей комнате, но в её глазах прячется так много — будто она через столькое прошла, будто она слишком мудра для своего возраста... И Джерарду всё это и правда нравится.   
  
***  
  
      Когда Джерард не просыпается посреди ночи от приступа кашля — это определённо хороший знак. А когда он всё же встаёт — на улице удивительно солнечно.  
  
      — Итак, — начинает Майки, потому что он взял отгул, чтобы провести время со своим братом и женой, — мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал обо всём, что хочешь увидеть. И я отведу тебя туда.  
  
      — Старик! — восклицает Джерард и наигранно кладёт руку на сердце. — Я никогда прежде здесь не был, так что я хочу увидеть всё! Всё на твой выбор, можешь вести меня куда угодно, я расцелую тебе ноги!   
  
      — Иу, пожалуйста, не надо, — противится Майки с гримасой на лице, но затем он робко улыбается и берёт Алисию за руку, готовый идти гулять и наслаждаться красотой города. — Ладно. Давайте исследовать Париж!  
  
      В конце концов, всё заканчивается тем, что они едят блинчики в нескольких шагах от Собора Парижской Богоматери — а это значит, что это до чёртиков дорого, но здесь безумно красиво. Джерард просто влюблён в атмосферу — да, этот город просто усеян туристами, и здесь просто дочерта пробок... но в этом что-то есть. В воздухе нависает нечто такое, что заставляет полюбить этот город ещё сильнее. Закончив свои crépe [1], он уже знает, что останется здесь, если Майки и Алисия позволят ему.  
  
      — Тут так красиво, — восхищается он, идя вдоль Сены, засунув руки в карманы и подняв очки. — Не думаешь?   
  
      Майки лишь качает головой и сохраняет на лице маску безразличия, но Алисия хихикает и присоединяется к восторгу Джерарда.  
  
      — Если честно, я действительно счастлива, что могу жить здесь. Мне нравится это место. Люди не смотрят на тебя, и когда ты открываешь для себя все эти узкие улочки, маленькие уютные кафешки, в смысле... Когда ты откроешь для себя настоящий Париж, ты сразу влюбишься в него, я уверена.   
  
      Джерард усмехается.  
  
      — Боюсь, я уже влюбился в него, и меня ничто не спасёт, — признаётся он.  
  
      Когда они доходят до Эйфелевой башни, которую Джерард на самом деле хочет увидеть и подняться на неё — потому что, будучи в Париже впервые, все хотят этого, — и на него накатывает странное чувство, будто он не может поверить, что он на самом деле здесь.  
  
      И когда они уже на третьем этаже — ожидание лифта было на странность долгим, но в эти моменты Джерард живёт, и только это важно — Майки фыркает и, конечно же, отпускает комментарий.  
  
      — Я серьёзно не понимаю, почему все продолжают гордиться этим местом. В смысле, посмотри, — говорит он и показывает на раскинувшийся вид города. — пока ты на земле, ты ещё можешь поверить, что находишься в старом городе. Но когда ты здесь, наверху, ты видишь все эти многоэтажные современные здания, как вон то, от крыши которого отражается солнце... Мне они не нравятся. Это кажется неправильным. Вот скажи, это выглядит как тот Париж, который тебе нравится?  
  
      Джерард склоняет голову набок, пытаясь рассмотреть город сквозь густой туман.  
  
      — Конечно же, ты прав, — минутой позже говорит он. — Но видеть Париж вот так дарит тебе ощущение, что ты над ним, что ты можешь его контролировать. Но правда в том, что на самом деле город управляет тобой. Ты просто не видишь этого отсюда.  
  
      — Что за хрень! — спорит Майки с лицом, полным отвращения. — Хрень, я тебе говорю. Ни один город никогда не сможет овладеть тобой.   
  
      Но, конечно же, Майки не чувствует того, что чувствует Джерард. Майки не совсем понимает, потому что он другой. Но Джерард, ей Богу, может почувствовать это — Париж овладевает им, и это не обсуждается.  
  
***  
  
      Единственный раз, когда в Джерарде буквально закипает ненависть и он не может сильнее ненавидеть город — тот момент, когда Майки с Алисией тащат его на дегустацию вина.  
  
      Джерард  _любит_  вино, но он алкоголик не от мира сего. Он любит сидеть дома, наслаждаясь и смакуя один бокал на протяжении всего вечера. Ему определённо не нужно говорить о напитке: делать глоток, распробовать его в течение пары минут, а затем говорить точный год изготовления вина. Нет уж, спасибо.  
  
      Да и кроме того, он искренне считал людей, посещающих дегустации вина, снобами. Настоящими эгоистичными, ужасными снобами. И даже Господь знает, что Джерард их ненавидит.  
  
      Он был так не отчаивался, если бы его теория не подтвердилась — Майки встретил там друга, ещё одного американца, который переехал в Париж, и это был худший человек, которого Джерард когда-либо встречал. Ах нет, подождите... Его жена занимала это место.   
  
      Гейб — эксперт по винам, — говорит она с улыбкой, которая напоминала ему Джокера, и у Джерарда скручивает живот. — Не так ли, сладкий?  
  
      — И впрямь, — тут же соглашается Гейб, держа перед собой бокал большим и указательным пальцами, и делает небольшой глоток. — Бордо шестьдесят девятого года. Чуть слаще предыдущего года, нужно сказать, но куда изысканнее, — после этого он осматривается так, будто ожидал аплодисменты, и Джерарду необходимо преодолеть желание проблеваться прямо на дорогущие туфли Гейба.  
  
      Вскоре Джерард ускользает в отчаянных поисках Майки. В конце концов, к счастью, он находит его, и, несмотря на то, что на самом деле он хочет сказать «Что, блять, с тобой такое, если ты зовёшь своим другом такого мудака, как Гейб?», он всё же произносит:  
  
      — Я ухожу отсюда.  
  
      — Что? — Майки хмурится и полностью оборачивается к брату. — Почему? Я думал, ты любишь вино.   
  
      — Вино — да. А вот дегустации вин — не особо, — объясняет Джерард и одаривает взглядом слишком горделивое лицо Гейба.   
  
      Майки вздыхает и опускает глаза в пол — и именно в этот момент Джерард начинает жалеть о своём решении уйти, потому что, по-видимому, Майки хотел провести этот вечер вместе с ним.  
  
      — Ладно, Джи, — в конце концов, он пожимает плечами. — Только возьми такси, иначе потеряешься.  
  
      — Да, вернее, нет, я пешком, — отвечает Джерард через три секунды, уже зная все тонкости подобных разговоров с тех пор, как его мать постоянно чрезмерно пеклась о нём. — Не переживай.   
  
      Майки поджимает губы, будто желает сказать что-то колкое, но затем решает не делать этого. Он серьёзно кивает.   
  
      — Скорее всего, после того, как всё это закончится, мы пойдём в какой-нибудь местный паб, так что не жди нас.  
  
      — Ладно, — бормочет Джерард и одаривает его кривой улыбкой. — Веселись, Майкс. Со мной всё будет в порядке, — снова убеждает он своего брата и после этого, наконец, покидает комнату, обходя Гейба на расстоянии пушечного выстрела.   
  
***  
  
      Ситуация действительно иронична и доказывает все законы подлости, потому что Джерард на самом деле теряется. Он никогда бы не подумал, что забредёт так далеко и настолько не туда, но вот он здесь: сидит на ступеньках неизвестной церкви, не имея ни малейшего понятия, где он находится.  
  
      Он лишь полностью уверен, что всё ещё в Париже.  
  
      Джерард пытается заговорить со смеющейся парочкой, проходящей мимо — в большинстве своём потому, что никого нет в округе — но они с неуверенностью отвергают его.  
  
      — Excusez-moi[1], —и они уходят.  
  
      Ну, может, ему стоило послушаться Майки и взять такси, независимо от того, как дорого оно бы ему обошлось. Потому что Бог знает, как он будет теперь выбираться отсюда. После всего этого он снова садится на ступеньки, сдаваясь, и с его губ слетает отчаянный смешок, когда часы бьют полночь.   
  
      — Какое прекрасное начало нового дня, — бормочет он себе под нос и пробегается рукой по волосам, чувствуя медленно нарастающую панику.  
  
      Он как раз собирается подняться и пройти несколько кварталов назад — внезапно он вспоминает, что там было более оживлённое движение, и может, там кто-нибудь мог бы подобрать его, — когда старый чёрный Пежо останавливается посреди маленькой позабытой аллеи рядом с ним.  
  
      Джерард молчаливо пялится на автомобиль — скорее потому, что ещё никогда не видел настолько старую машину, которая бы  _ездила_ , а еще потому, что в окошке появляется лицо и смотрит прямо на него.   
  
      — Bon soir![2] Подойди сюда, мой старый друг! — акцент, без сомнения, американский. Джерард с секунду сомневается перед тем, как встать и подойти к машине, остановившись на безопасном расстоянии от неё. В этом веке никогда не знаешь, кто захочет похитить тебя и продать на органы.  
  
      — Могу я Вам помочь? — спрашивает Джерард писклявым тоном, уже готовый сказать, что сам понятия не имеет, где находится, развернуться и уйти.  
  
      — Да, ты мог бы нам помочь! — мужчина ухмыляется, и Джерард может расслышать женский смешок на заднем плане. — Ты должен пойти с нами и праздновать! Пойдём! — с этими словами мужчина открывает дверь, и Джерард замечает тёмно-коричневую сигару у него в руке.  
  
      Леди — та, которая смеялась на заднем плане, — улыбается Джерарду, протягивая руку. На ней надеты белые перчатки, которые сочетаются с её тиарой и платьем. Мимолётно Джерард замечает ещё одного мужчину в машине, который смутно напоминает ему кого-то, и он сглатывает.   
  
      — Праздновать что? — глупо выпаливает он. В голове Джерарда появляется голос его матери, говорящий о том, что ему нужно развернуться и буквально убежать, пока он ещё может, но у него возникает ощущение, будто его привязали к этой машине невидимыми канатами, которые притягивали его всё ближе и ближе к автомобилю.   
  
      — Ну конечно же, наше существование! — объясняет мужчина, отчего другой позади него фыркает в изумлении.   
  
      — Champágne, monsieur?[3] — спрашивает дама настолько нежным голосом, что он захлёстывает Джерарда с головой больше, чем вся сложившаяся ситуация. И несмотря на то, что он знает, что всё это в корне неправильно, и что ради любви к самому себе ему не следует соглашаться, бокал шампанского интригует, и он довольно-таки уверен, что ещё никогда не замечал за собой такого сильного соблазна.   
  
      Когда оба мужчины вскидывают брови, сверля его взглядом, он пожимает плечами, думая: _«Да к чёрту всё это»._  Не говоря ни слова, он берёт бокал и садится в машину.  
  
      Он знает, что Майки убил бы его, увидев всё это. Знает, что его мать сделала бы то же самое. Он знает, что это по-детски, глупо и неподобающе, но лёгкая дрожь мятежничества, проходящая сквозь него, куда лучше, чем алкоголь. И он не чувствовал подобной волны взволнованности, которую можно почувствовать только тогда, когда ты знаешь, что ты делаешь нечто запретное, уже очень и очень давно. И это чувство слишком хорошо, чтобы его отпустить.  
  
      — Вот это мне нравится! Настоящее бесстрашие, — говорит первый мужчина и хлопает Джерарда по плечу с усмешкой.   
  
      — Если он храбр, он должен быть и честен, — говорит другой и оглядывает его с ног до головы, заставив его задержать дыхание на секунду. — Я Хемингуэй, а как твоё имя?  
  
      — Я Джерард... — он запинается на половине предложения и щурится, глядя на мужчину прямо перед собой. Мог ли он быть... но это же смешно. Бывает, ты видишь знакомое лицо — напоминающее кого то, кого лишь мечтал увидеть, или имеющее черты старого друга. Это необязательно должен быть известный писатель. Которые, к тому же, были уже мертвы.   
  
      — Простите, а как ваше имя?   
  
      «Хемингуэй» облизывает нижнюю губу и говорит:  
  
      — Эрнест. Читал мою книгу?   
  
      — Я... — он снова заикается, несколько раз открывая и закрывая рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Единственным объяснением этого могло быть то, что он перебрал с вином на дегустации, даже несмотря на то, что это звучит неправдоподобно. Либо это, либо он шизофреник. Словно решая подыграть этой по-настоящему пьяной фантазии, он кивает.  
  
      — Да, читал. На самом деле, все ваши книги... Я большой фанат.  
  
      — Каждый может написать хорошую книгу, — быстро отвечает Хемингуэй, — всё, что тебе нужно, это честность. Вот ты честен? Скажи мне, ты когда-нибудь пытался писать?   
  
      Ещё до того, как Джерард может среагировать, так называемый Хемингуэй говорит что-то на французском женщине в белом, и они меняются местами, — так, что теперь он сидит рядом с Джерардом. Эрнест Хемингуэй весь пропах потом, сигаретами и парфюмом.   
  
      — Я пишу, чтобы заработать на кусок хлеба, — отвечает он, немного ёрзая на месте. — По крайней мере, я пытаюсь. Куда именно мы направляемся? — спрашивает он с недоумением. Хотя, если сказать честно, он лишь пытается избежать разговоров о работе. Если это правда, и он говорит с Хемингуэем, он чертовски уверен, что не признается в своём любительском уровне.   
  
      У Фицжеральда небольшая вечеринка, — говорит другой мужчина, который ещё не представился, и привлекает внимание Джерарда к себе.   
  
      Словом, всё кончается тем, что Джерард сидит на стуле в огромной комнате — «маленькая вечеринка» на деле означает примерно шестьдесят людей, собравшихся на довольно небольшой лужайке и в нескольких комнатах.   
  
      Джерард сидит в одиночестве, но, по крайней мере, следит за макушкой Хемингуэя в толпе. По какой-то причине Джерард пытается провести хоть малейшую параллель с Хемингуэем, и это настоящее сумасшествие. Он не совсем уверен, что происходит, — он лишь неотрывно смотрит на танцующие парочки, пытаясь принять тот факт, что в этот момент каким-то немыслимым образом оказался в двадцатых. С Хемингуэем и его потерянным поколением. Вот же чертовщина.   
  
      Ещё одна волна возбуждения проходит по его венам, смешиваясь там с уже выпитым шампанским, когда женщина с короткими белокурыми локонами застаёт его врасплох, обращаясь к нему.   
  
      — Думаешь, эта причёска мне подходит? — спрашивает она вместо того, чтобы сказать «привет» и заносит руку в тщетной попытке поправить волосы. — Скотт говорит, она слишком современная и кокетливая. Смелая. Яркая, грубая.   
  
      Глаза невольно распахиваются, когда он связывает всё воедино и приходит к выводу, что перед ним Зельда Фицжеральд, легенда.   
  
      — Я бы сказал, она хорошо тебе подходит, — убеждает он её, и даже несмотря на то, что он гей чистой воды, он всё равно чувствует, как краснеет, словно мальчишка.   
  
      — «Хорошо», — ужасное, неясное наречие с неприятным оттенком, но твоё лицо говорит за тебя. Ладно, в любом случае, это Фрэнк, — говорит она, указывая на низенького паренька сбоку от себя. Фрэнк кротко машет Джерарду с неуверенной улыбкой на лице, и Джерард может лишь предполагать, что тот утомлён обществом Зельды за всю ночь. — И мне нужно ещё выпить, иначе я помру со скуки.   
  
      С этими словами она поворачивается на каблуках и оставляет Фрэнка неловко переминаться с ноги на ногу поодаль от Джерарда. И, что ж, вначале Джерард практически даже не замечает его: он слишком занят, в немом восхищении уставившись вслед Зельде, не веря в то, что на самом деле встретил её.   
  
      — Она действительно просто ураган, — изумлённо комментирует он себе под нос.  
  
      — Это правда, — доносится незнакомый голос до Джерарда, и он резко приходит в себя, переводя взгляд на Фрэнка. — Она губит Фицжеральда, но без неё всего бы этого не было. Вместе они превращают Париж в переходящий праздник.   
  
      Как только последние слова слетают с губ Фрэнка, всё внимание Джерарда уже полностью приковано к нему. До этого, разговаривая с Зельдой, он вообще не замечал даже лица Фрэнка или вообще какую-либо его часть, но сейчас — в ночных огнях Парижа — он буквально очарован. На Фрэнке надета простая рубашка, заправленная в коричневые брюки. Его жилет расстёгнут так же, как и пара пуговиц на рубашке. Это определённо знак того, что он пил и довольно раскрепощён, равно как и его одежда.   
  
      Но ни брюки Фрэнка, ни ботинки, ни жилет — Джерард пялится на Фрэнка не из-за них, а из-за двадцатых годов, так и вырисовывающихся на его лице. Именно они делают изгиб его губ мягче, грубый нос — меньше и плавнее и заставляют его чёрные волосы выглядеть краше. И его _глаза_. Они ухмыляются, смотря прямо на Джерарда, будто пытаясь узнать, осмелится ли он что-нибудь сделать. О Господи, ему не стоило пить столько шампанского, действительно не стоило.   
  
      — Ты друг Фицжеральда? — спрашивает Джерард вместо того, что крутилось у него в голове, и мысленно благодарит внутренний голос за то, что он не предал его на этот раз.   
  
      Фрэнк кивает и придвигает стул, чтобы сесть поближе к Джерарду, и, когда ножки стула неприятно скребут по полу, его сердце замирает, а после он скользит двумя пальцами во внутренний карман жилета, чтобы достать сигареты.   
  
      — Хотя они просто таскают меня за компанию. Не такое уж большое дело. У тебя случайно не найдётся огонька?   
  
       _Что, блять, не так с людьми из прошлого? Они все слишком уж общительны со мной._  
  
      — Нет, я... У меня нет, прости.  
  
      Что ж, да, на самом деле у него есть зажигалка, но он всё не может вспомнить, были ли уже зажигалки в двадцатых, поэтому не хочет выглядеть идиотом.   
  
      — Тогда никаких сигарет, — Фрэнк пожимает плечами и засовывает маленькую коробочку обратно в карман. — Ты выглядишь каким-то потерянным. Как ты здесь оказался?  
  
      Джерард усмехается и опускает взгляд на свои старые джинсы и чёрную футболку. Конечно же, он выглядит потерянным.   
  
      — Хемингуэй настоял, — лениво поясняет он, стараясь по возможности не показывать удивления. На самом деле, он чувствует себя актёром, играющим свою роль. И эта роль, вне всякого сомнения, просто сумасшедшая.  
  
      — А, да, не воспринимай Хемингуэя так уж всерьёз, — восклицает Фрэнк и вглядывается в толпу, пытаясь разглядеть того, о ком зашла речь. — Он пытается перебороть собственную пустоту, как физически, так и метафорически. Он выдаёт себя за честного человека, но он попросту циник. Как человек может так искренне любить и одновременно тратить столько денег на распутных девок?   
  
      — Распутных девок? — спрашивает Джерард со вскинутыми бровями.   
  
      — Да, измученные, но тем не менее, красивые проститутки из Пигаля[4], — губы Фрэнка растягиваются в однобокой улыбке, будто он хочет сказать, что несмотря на то, что его слова — правда, он не особо верит ему, да они и не сильно много значат.   
  
      — Оу, ты имеешь в виду проституток? — эти слова вылетают изо рта Джерарда до того, как он успевает взять себя в руки. Он слегка закусывает губу, прежде чем покачать головой, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь, что могло бы прикрыть его слова. — Может, он проводит время с ними, потому что они заставляют его видеть честность во всём остальном.   
  
      — Хмм, — тихо произносит Фрэнк и поворачивает голову в сторону, буквально сверля Джерарда взглядом. Его взор настолько решительный, что Джерард снова краснеет, а его пульс слегка учащается. — Интересная идея. Надеюсь, ты останешься поблизости, потому что я был бы не прочь обсудить это с тобой.  
  
      — Точно, — Джерард хихикает и качает головой, — все хотят обсудить со мной  _распутных девок._  
  
      — Это сарказм? —спрашивает Фрэнк с неподдельным интересом в голосе. Он всё ещё внимательно смотрит на него, будто пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти его лицо, и это уже становится из ряда вон выходящим и даже немного пугает.  
  
      — Да, — отвечает он и опускает глаза в пол. А его разум пытается думать о чём угодно, лишь бы избежать пронзительного взгляда Фрэнка. От этого всё его тело горит неясным желанием… Давно забытым желанием, которое он испытывал, когда…  
  
      — Да, — повторяет Фрэнк с робкой улыбкой, а затем закусывает нижнюю губу. Когда Джерард наконец поднимает глаза, несколько секунд они попросту разглядывали друг друга. Джерард уже хочет спросить, сколько они ещё будут играть в гляделки, но он знает, что Фрэнк не поймёт.  
  
      А затем в его голову приходит идея, ещё более сумасшедшая, чем вся эта ночь. Должно быть, у него загорелись глаза, потому что выражение лица Фрэнка тоже меняется, будто он ждёт чего-то, будто ожидает, что Джерард снова скажет что-то интересное.  
  
      — Ты прочтёшь мою книгу? — глупо выпаливает он и тихо ненавидит себя за то, что снова краснеет. — В смысле, она не закончена, но я подумал… Неважно, я даже тебя не знаю. Это было глупо, — он нервно усмехается и желает провалиться сквозь землю. Да что с ним не так, что он вечно ставит себя в неловкое положение? Это ещё глупее, чем  _«Эй, посмотри, это трава такая прекрасно-зелёная»_  — эту фразу он сказал своему первому парню на первом в своей жизни свидании.  
  
      Фрэнк хихикает.  
  
      — Не думаю, что могу судить работы других людей. Но спроси Хемингуэя, он может отвести тебя к Гертруде Стайн или ещё какому-нибудь передовому писателю.   
  
      Желание отказаться почему-то больно задевает его и, словно инфекция, распространяется по всему телу. Ну, или же как гнойный абсцесс. Но это звучит логично, да и не то чтобы Джерард когда-либо настаивал на своём мнении или пытался убедить кого-то в чём-то. Он скорее притворится, что всё в порядке и…  
  
      — Но ты всё же можешь рассказать мне о ней, если хочешь. Ты писатель? — удивительно, как Фрэнк умеет продолжать разговор с той же ноты, на которой он остановился несколько минут назад. А что ещё более удивительно, так это то, что он может читать Джерарда, словно раскрытую книгу, после всего-навсего пяти минут разговора.  
  
      — Я пытаюсь, но и вправду не так хорош, как Хемингуэй или Фицжеральд. Думаю, в каком-то смысле они полностью перевернули литературный мир.  
  
      — Они… Они что? — это первый раз за вечер, когда голос Фрэнка звучит таким поставленным в тупик, будто он вообще теряет нить разговора, перестав всё понимать с первого раза.  
  
      Это как раз тот самый момент, когда Джерард осознаёт, что всё это на самом деле реальность. Он понятия не имеет, как он оказался в Париже двадцатого века, но он здесь. Он почти уверен, что это не фантазия, не галлюцинация, не мираж, что это реальность. По какой-то неясной причине старый Пежо отвёз его сюда, к Хемингуэю, к Фицжеральду и к  _Фрэнку_. Да, он верит в то, что существует «белочка», верит, что может случиться множество непредвиденных вещей, когда ты не контролируешь свои порции; но всё это иначе. Он может почувствовать реальность происходящего, может буквально вдохнуть её собственным носом.   
  
      — Ничего, — настороженно отвечает Джерард, а на него уже снова начинает накатывать паника. — Думаю, мне пора.  
  
      — Но…  
  
      Джерард оказывается слишком трусливым, чтобы дождаться ответа Фрэнка. Ему внезапно стало нужно выбраться из этого места, и, если будет возможно, побежать. Его дыхание слегка учащено и поверхностно, когда он выбегает из дверей  _наружу._  Прочь отсюда и никогда не думать об этом вновь. На секунду он хочет, чтобы всё это оказалось сном, потому что разве это не означает, что он просто сумасшедший, умалишённый безумец? Господи Иисусе, перечисляет прилагательные, словно Зельда Фицжеральд.  
  
      Но с другой стороны, ему нисколько не навредит, если он останется ещё ненадолго и поговорит с Фрэнком. Он такой милый, от него мурашки бегут по всему телу, и да, он из двадцатых годов, но… Да, Джерард возвращается.  
  
      Но когда Джерард разворачивается и снова доходит до двери, она закрыта, и он понимает, вокруг стены повсюду усеяны граффити. И он понимает, что снова попал в своё время.  
  
      В конце концов, он находит телефонную будку с номером такси, и после этого уже не так и страшно добраться до дома. Хотя он всё ещё ходит в каком-то помутнении, даже не полностью осознавая, что сейчас он вернётся в квартиру брата и упадёт лицом в подушку.   
  
      Всё-таки, должно быть, он выпил слишком много шампанского, потому что он засыпает, не переодевшись в свою пижаму и бормоча себе под нос: «Что бы это ни было, мне нужно вернуться туда. Не могу поверить, что я встретил Хемингуэя. Эрнеста чёртового Хемингуэя. Зельда такая красивая. И Фрэнк, Иисусе, Фрэнк такой… Вау».  
  
***  
  
      На следующий день Джерард пялится на свой омлет с опустошённым выражением лица. Он частично побаивается держать вилку в правой руке, иначе это может быть опасно.  
  
      Он полностью охвачен воспоминаниями прошлой ночи. Ему даже снился Фрэнк (но, конечно, пугает его то, что во сне не было Фицжеральда, а только Фрэнк в сером жилете). И всё это вновь заставляет задуматься, действительно ли это было на самом деле.   
  
      Но Джерард довольно-таки уверен, что это был не сон.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — доносится голос Майки. Будто они с ним были в разных Вселенных, и Джерард буквально подпрыгивает на стуле от неожиданности. Кусочек ветчины падает с его вилки (когда он вообще взял её?) и приземляется на стол.   
  
      — Что? — замешательство Джерарда длится несколько секунд перед тем, как он выпрямляется и откашливается. — В смысле да, я в порядке, с чего мне быть не в порядке?  
  
      Майки пожимает плечами и садится за стол, со знающим видом переглядываясь с Алисией. Она тоже пожимает плечами, намазывая маслом кусочек хлеба.  
  
      — Не знаю, потому что ты страннее, чем обычно?   
  
      Джерард фыркает и с минуту внимательно смотрит на Майки, наблюдая, как он делает глоток кофе. Поставив чашку на место, он продолжает пялиться в ту же точку с таким видом, будто пытается разгадать смысл этого мира. В этот-то момент Джерард кивает и говорит:  
  
      — Точно. Это так на тебя похоже.  
  
      — Я побью вас обоих, если вы начнёте ссориться, — перебивает их обоих Алисия и откусывает кусочек хлеба с маслом. Она на самом деле выглядела бы угрожающе, если бы не крошки хлеба, застрявшие в уголках её губ. От этого она лишь выглядит забавно, но никак не разъярённо. В любом случае, её муж и его брат смотрят на неё достаточно долго, чтобы забыть о ссоре, в чём и был смысл.  
  
      — Ладно, — говорит Джерард, всё ещё смотря на Алисию, и только тогда отрывает взгляд, снова встречая глаза Майки. — Что ты подумаешь, если я скажу, что вчера встретил Эрнеста Хемингуэя?  
  
      Майки вскидывает бровь в адрес своего брата и склоняет голову вбок.  
  
      — Я бы подумал, что ты обдолбался.  
  
      Джерард щурит глаза.  
  
      — Это было всего один раз, и ты обещал никогда больше об этом не упоминать.  
  
      — Ребята, — снова перебивает их Алисия, будто в неё встроен специальный радар, который каждый раз сигнализирует ей о надвигающемся споре.   
  
      — Извини, малыш, — воркует Майки, и Джерард фыркает на это. — Но мой брат глупенький; ты ведь слышала, что он сказал. Встретил Эрнеста Хемингуэя? Правда, что ли?  
  
      — Для начала, ты и понятия не имеешь, — пытается перебить Джерард, но Алисия прерывает его.  
  
      — Я не говорю, что вообще когда-то слышала, чтобы подобное случалось, — говорит она и кладёт сделанный бутерброд на тарелку, прожигая Майки взглядом, — но Ходит легенда о том, что, если окажешься в полночь в церкви Сент-Этьен-дю-Мон, за тобой явится машина или любое другое средство транспорта и увезёт тебя в Париж, который ты сильнее всего хочешь посетить.  
  
      — Это легенда! Легенды никогда не сбываются, — моментально Майки начинает спорить, в то время как Джерард до крайности впечатлён французским акцентом Алисии, что блещет в её голосе, когда она упоминает название церкви. А потом… О, она упомянула церковь!  
  
      — Я был около какой-то церкви. И была как раз полночь! — почти что победно восклицает он, и по его лицу невольно расползается улыбка.  
  
      — Я же сказал, что ты потеряешься, — быстро выпаливает Майки. Его взбешённое лицо — ясный признак того, что он загнан в угол, очевидно, проиграв эту битву. — Как угодно, чувак, — в конце концов, говорит он, и его лицо, наконец, смягчается. — Просто в следующий раз возьми такси.  
  
      На этот раз Джерард перекидывается с Алисией взглядами со знающим видом, пока Майки едва ли не полностью погружает лицо в чашку с кофе. Приятно знать, что кто-то верит тебе, даже несмотря на то, что всё это благодаря какой-то легенде. Так или иначе, это значит, что прошлая ночь была так же реальна, как солнце над головой. И это также значит, что Джерард вернётся туда, к церкви, и лишь мысль об этом заставляет мурашки побежать вдоль позвоночника. В его мыслях возникает лицо Фрэнка, отчего мурашек становится ещё больше.  
  
***  
  
      В эту ночь Джерард берёт такси. И это довольно парадоксально, потому что он просит водителя довезти его до церкви. И учитывая, что он всегда опаздывает всего на несколько минут, то удивительно, что на протяжении двадцати минут до полуночи он ходит туда-сюда по ступенькам церкви.  
  
      Он прижимает книгу к груди, как и всегда. Но в этот раз это не классика и не издание его любимого комикса в твёрдой обложке, а копия его собственного романа, который он пытается дописать уже долгое время. Одной ночи достаточно, чтобы идея, что кто-то, кого он боготворит, может увидеть его книгу и дать неплохую критику, завладела его разумом.  
  
      Когда пробивает полночь, и один громкий удар следует за другим, чувства Джерарда обостряются, и он останавливается посреди ступенек и внимательно всматривается в узенькую аллею, где днём ранее появился старенький Пежо.  
  
      Сегодня это другая машина. Джерард узнал не её, а лицо Хемингуэя, которое показывается из машины, и он машет Джерарду, чтобы тот присоединился к нему.  
  
      В этот раз Джерард не так сомневается. Он забирается в машину, пожимая руку писателю так, будто они друзья. Джерард должен признать, что скорее всего это потому, что он одет более подходящим образом. Спасибо Господи, что в Париже имеются винтажные магазины.   
  
      — Куда мы едем этой ночью? — спрашивает он и откашливается, усердно пытаясь спрятать книгу под рукой и проваливаясь.  
  
      — Мы едем к Гертруде Стайн, — уверенно отвечает Хемингуэй и мимолётно указывает рукой в направлении книги Джерарда. — Фрэнк упомянул, что ты писатель. Так что я отвезу тебя к ней. Она хороша в своём деле, она всегда критиковала мои работы. Ты согласен?  
  
      Джерарду сложно сконцентрироваться на том, что говорит Хемингуэй: всё его внимание сосредоточено на том,  _как_  он говорит. После каждого предложения почти что видимая  _точка_ , будто он хочет начать предложение с чистого листа.  
  
      Но он приходит в чувство и быстро кивает.  
  
      — Это… это просто удивительно, — но ему приходится закусить губу, чтобы не спросить, будет ли там Фрэнк.  
  
      Несколько минут поездки, и Джерард понимает, что заслушался рассказами Хемингуэя. Как оказывается, он не только пишет их, а ещё и рассказывает их, если чувствует в Вас хорошего слушателя. И, что ж, Джерард всегда был неплох в этом. И у него есть шанс, которого нет у других в эти дни — он может поговорить с Эрнестом Хемингуэем, может задавать ему вопросы, а может даже попытаться и разглядеть его.   
  
      Люди всегда высмеивают потерянное поколение. И в конце концов, когда Джерард находится в машине с Хемингуэем, он может увидеть, что всё это правда. Он видит весь тот вред, который был причинён ему, видит мёртвые тела, проплывающие в его глазах, он видит, как сильно он сдерживается, чтобы не упасть лицом вперёд. И Хемингуэй попадёт в ад, как и любой другой, кого заставляли убивать людей.  
  
      Это оставляет какое-то потерянное чувство в глубине души Джерарда, и оно не уходит от него всё то время, пока они у Гертруды Стайн. И кстати, нисколь не удивительно застать её за спором с Пикассо. К данному моменту встречать художников стало обычным делом.   
  
      К несчастью, Фрэнка здесь нет. Джерард хочет увидеть его вновь, это точно, и взрослая его часть даже не хочет убегать от того чувства. Кстати, та же часть, что напоминала Джерарду время от времени, что это легенда и что он должен отпустить её.  
  
      — Приходи через несколько дней, — говорит Гертруда, когда он вручает ей книгу. Не дожидаясь ответа, она садится в кресло с ней в руках и открывает её, вслух читая заголовок: — _«I brought you my bullet, you brought me your love»._  Звучит неплохо, только слегка длинновато. Оставь так: необычные названия редко встречаются.  
  
      Джерард задерживает дыхание, когда она просматривает первые несколько страниц и хмыкает, но ничего о них не говорит.  
  
      — Я и так не хотел его менять, — замечает он, сжимая рукава своей белой рубашки.  
  
      — Ну же, — произносит Хемингуэй, неожиданно появляясь в комнате с сигарой во рту, — пойдём выпьем. Ты со мной? — с этими словами он кладёт руку Джерарду на плечо.  
  
      Один маленький вопрос —  _а там будет Фрэнк?_  — танцует у Джерарда на губах, но он снова игнорирует его. Тем не менее, он кивает, пожимая плечами.  
  
      — Почему бы и нет? Немного выпить никому не повредит.  
  
      Их путь до питейного заведения не долог, но он проходит в тишине, и у Джерарда наконец появляется время подумать. И ведь правда: раньше он всегда боялся показывать кому-либо свою работу, но сейчас эта мысль была позабыта на задворках сознания. Чёртов Фрэнк занял все его мысли.   
  
      Почему, чёрт возьми, Джерард так увлечён им? Он видел его всего один раз. Этого определённо недостаточно, чтобы влюбиться в человека, или всё же достаточно? В любом случае, он не настолько глуп, чтобы влюбляться в парня из прошлого века. Допустить, что всё это реальность, а не просто легенда, — это одно, но хотеть быть с кем-то из этой эпохи — сумасшествие. В этом есть что-то ещё. Что-то другое.  
  
      Но всё же лицо Фрэнка преследует Джерарда, как и весь день. И он не знает, что с этим делать. Правда. Он знает лишь, что побороть эту тягу ему не по силам. Ему нравится то, как Фрэнк говорит и двигается, нравится, как двигаются его губы, нравится его лицо. Подобные вещи случаются постоянно — за кого-то просто сразу же цепляется глаз, но, к несчастью, это случилось сейчас, в двадцатые.  
  
      После того, как они входят в небольшой бар и Джерард заказывает себе тот самый напиток, всё становится гораздо проще.  
  
      Ему нравится парень из двадцатых годов? Так и пусть будет так, ведь вероятность практически нулевая, что Фрэнк окажется геем, да и кому какая разница? Влюбляться разрешено всегда.  
  
      Но его уверенность слегка слабеет, когда открывается дверь и входит семья Фицжеральд; и, конечно же, Фрэнк с ними. Джерард не уверен, хорошо это или плохо, и на секунду он уверен, что должен сбежать снова.  
  
      Прежде чем он сможет сбежать — потому что судьба та ещё шлюха, — Фрэнк замечает его и говорит что-то Фицжеральду. Он моментально находит Джерарда в толпе и направляется к нему. И лишь останавливается у бара, чтобы заказать ещё виски.  
  
      Ожидание, пока Фицжеральд с Фрэнком под боком подойдёт к Джерарду, кажется бесконечным. Джерард, кажется, ещё никогда так не нервничал: не только из-за Фрэнка, но ещё из-за того, что Фрэнсис Скотт Фицжеральд долгие годы был его идолом.  
  
      — Привет, — говорит Фрэнк с робкой улыбкой на лице и да, как и вчера голос Фрэнка завораживает Джерарда. — Джерард, это Скотт Фицжеральд, чью жену ты встретил вчера. Скотт, это Джерард… — он замолкает, выглядя удивлённым, когда к нему пришло осознание, что он не знает фамилии Джерарда.  
  
      — Уэй. Джерард Уэй, очень приятно, — быстро произносит он и протягивает руку, которую Скотт принимает и довольно сильно пожимает.  
  
      — Итак, будучи писателем, вы находите Париж вдохновляющим? Потому что я, если честно, нет. Не поймите меня превратно, если бы я мог восхищаться улицами и проводить вечер, гуляя по ним и вдыхая их атмосферу, это, безусловно, одухотворило бы меня! Но в Париже всегда есть что-то поинтереснее, чем можно заняться, не находишь?  
  
      Джерард моргает и находит лицо Фрэнка на секунду, лишь чтобы убедиться, что он улыбается. Сразу же после этого он переводит внимание на Скотта, а его щёки горят.  
  
      — Кстати, я здесь всего лишь несколько дней, но так ничего не написал, это правда.  
  
      Фицжеральд улыбается, будто для него великое наслаждение видеть, как теория подтверждается на другом человеке, а затем меняет тему разговора.   
  
      — Какие же несчастья привели тебя к писательству?  
  
      — Это не несчастья, не совсем, — Джерард смеётся и лениво потирает подбородок. — Я тонул в книгах, будучи ребёнком, и мне было привычно продолжать в том же духе. Да и книги — единственная вещь, с которой мне уютно.  
  
      Скотт кивает.  
  
      — Что ж, да, это и есть часть красоты всей литературы, — говорит он задумчиво. — Ты осознаёшь, что всё то, что принадлежит тебе, принадлежит и остальным, что ты не одинок и не изолирован ото всех. Ты — их часть.  
  
      Джерард внимательно смотрит на него где-то около минуты, и он, может, пялился бы и ещё дольше, если бы Фрэнк не решил сказать хоть что-то в первый раз с того момента, как их представили друг другу.  
  
      — Если ты настолько обожаешь литературу, почему ты думаешь, что только несчастья могут привести к писательству? — недоумённо спрашивает он, и ухмылка расползается по его лицу. Он переводит взгляд на Джерарда и с радостью замечает его приятно удивлённое лицо.  
  
      — Я, честно, понятия не имею, почему дружу с тобой. Ты придумываешь худшие вопросы, мне они не нравятся.  
  
      Фрэнк морщится и пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Ты знаешь меня. Да и несмотря на то, что я не пишу, я ещё тот засранец, — говорит он, заставляя Фицжеральда засмеяться.  
  
      Скотт приоткрывает рот снова, желая возразить что-то, но кто-то зовёт его по имени, отвлекая его. Все трое поворачивают головы в направлении голоса и видят леди в красной сверкающей тиаре, которая с улыбкой на лице машет Фицжеральду.  
  
      — Джентльмены, не могли бы вы меня извинить, — тихо говорит Фицжеральд с улыбкой на лице и, не дожидаясь их ответа, направляется к своей леди.  
  
      Джерард особо не задумывается об этом, главным образом потому что он слишком занят мыслями о том, как близко к нему находится Фрэнк. Тот лишь качает головой и будто бы с раздражением комментирует:  
  
      — Зельда сейчас устроит сцену. Как же Фицжеральд не видит, как она ревнива, и всё же продолжает заигрывать с каждой неплохо выглядящей девушкой, на которую кладёт глаз?  
  
      Джерард отпивает свой напиток — это просто тоник, но, если честно, он намного лучше, чем алкоголь в его время — и хмыкает.  
  
      — Думаю, тебе известны ответы на все вопросы, которые ты задаёшь, но лишь хочешь услышать мнение других.  
  
      Сложно не заметить румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках Фрэнка после этого, даже несмотря на то, что он слегка склоняет голову.  
  
      — Ты очень странный, Джерард Уэй.  
  
      Джерард фыркает и кивает.  
  
      — Ага. И ты даже не знаешь меня в реальной жизни, — замечает он, не понимая, что говорит, но, как только слова вылетают из его рта, он даже не сожалеет об этом: может, это просто алкоголь, но кто знает? А может, Фрэнку нравятся загадочные люди.  
  
      Фрэнк поднимает глаза и, прищурившись, смотрит на него, слегка переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
      — Не прогуляешься со мной? — неожиданно спрашивает он, и даже несмотря на то, что, скорее всего, это просто дружеское приглашение на ещё более дружескую прогулку, Джерард несколько раз моргает, и его губы слегка приоткрываются. Он уверен (даже не имея понятия почему), что Фрэнк готов к чему-то: то ли блеск его глаз, то ли робость на его лице, но что-то в лице Фрэнка меняется, и Джерард замечает это. Фрэнк выглядит таким маленьким в его чёрном поношенном пиджаке от костюма, и от этого он выглядит ещё милее.  
  
      Джерард собирает сознание по кусочкам несколько секунд до того, как Фрэнк может понять, что он психически болен, и он переводит глаза к двери, где висят часы. Должно быть, на его лице показался ужас, когда он видит, что там уже почти половина второго.  
  
      — Мне бы очень хотелось, — говорит он, отвечая на предложение Фрэнка. — Но уже слишком поздно. Мне нужно идти.  
  
      — Ты снова сбегаешь от меня! — восклицает Фрэнк расстроенным голосом, даже несмотря на то, что он всё ещё пытается сохранить маску восхищённости на своём лице.  
  
      — Оу, — произносит Джерард и проводит пальцами по волосам. — Прости, я убежал в прошлый раз. Это было… Хэй, что, если мы погуляем завтра? Можем встретиться здесь, только после полуночи.  
  
      Вначале лицо Фрэнка выражает непонимание, будто он ждал, что Джерард объяснится, но, когда предложенный план доходит до него, его лицо светлеет, и он, ни капли не сомневаясь, кивает.  
  
      — Это сделка! Я буду здесь. Но да защитит тебя Господь, если ты не покажешься… Я расскажу Хемингуэю, а ты знаешь, как он любит кулачные бои.  
  
      Счастливый смешок слетает с губ Джерарда, и когда он смотрит на Фрэнка, то замечает, что тот смотрит на него. Это заставляет его сделать серьёзное лицо, и он кивает лишь с лёгкой улыбкой, затрагивающей только уголки его губ.  
  
      — Нет нужды угрожать мне, я точно буду здесь.


	2. Chapter 2

***

  
  


Лучший способ узнать, можете ли вы доверять кому-то — это доверять ему.   
  
Эрнест Хемингуэй.

  
  


***

  
  
      Он действительно неспокоен, пока не добирается до бара, где должен встретить Фрэнка. После того, как он заходит в помещение и видит его, опирающегося о барную стойку, всё становится ещё хуже.  
  
  
      Тем не менее, должно быть, Бог на его стороне, потому что ему не приходится самому подходить к Фрэнку: тот сам поворачивается, чтобы найти глазами Джерарда как раз в самый нужный момент. Он замечает своего нового знакомого в толпе, спрыгивает с высокого стула, улыбаясь, и сам направляется к нему.   
  
  
      — Я уже начал волноваться! — восклицает Фрэнк, выдавливая из себя наиболее возможный радостный тон. — Уже половина двенадцатого, знаешь об этом?   
  
  
      Джерард пожимает плечами, надеясь, что Фрэнк не видит, как сильно он покраснел в этот момент.   
  
  
      — Хемингуэй захотел остановиться у Гертруды Стайн, я ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
  
  
      — Вы такие хорошие друзья с Эрнестом Хемингуэем? — спрашивает Фрэнк. Довольно очевидно, что он не особо верит его оправданиям.   
  
  
      — Ну, он всегда меня подбрасывает. Вот и всё, — отвечает Джерард. Так как это их первая такая встреча, на нём надет пиджак, и он поверяет, все ли пуговицы застёгнуты. Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, будто оказался не в своей шкуре, он определённо не привык к этому.  
  
  
      — Ладно, — выдыхает Фрэнк и с ликованием потирает руки. — Пойдём? Я весь день сидел дома, и нет ничего лучше прогулки вдоль Сены.  
  
  
      — Да, точно, ладно, —неловко заикается Джерард и снова направляется к двери, едва ли не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, оглядываясь на Фрэнка. На секунду ему нужно напомнить, что взять Фрэнка за руку было бы неуместно, потому что это даже не настоящее свидание — только мозг Джерарда заставляет это так звучать. Пиджак приходится очень кстати, когда Джерард, не зная, куда деть руки, засовывает их в карманы, лишь чтобы быть уверенным, что не сделает чего-либо неподобающего неосознанно.  
  
  
      Через несколько минут Джерард теряется в болтовне. Они говорят о повседневных мелочах (а Джерард пытается не проговориться, что он из будущего), и это действительно прекрасно. Без явной причины это пугает Джерарда, но, в конце концов, он позволяет себе расслабиться в компании Фрэнка, и всё идёт своим чередом.  
  
  
      Они всего-навсего обсуждают зелёный чай и его плюсы и минусы (да, пустой трёп может быть настолько бессмысленным), когда их прерывает крик.   
  
  
      Джерард замечает, что они уже на улице, а затем они оборачиваются, и Джерард замечает компанию молодых людей, стоящих в нескольких шагах от них.   
  
  
      Они передают бутылку алкоголя друг другу, и каждый отпивает из неё; они напоминают Джерарду подростков в его время. Но эти люди, очевидно, взрослые, лишь прожигают своё время здесь.  
  
  
      Один из них удобно устроился, облокотившись о стену,какого-то старого дома с сигаретой во рту.  
  
  
      — Хэй, Этел! — кричит он, и Джерард не может не заметить, как Фрэнк шарахается от него. — Ну же, Этел! Покажи себя! Джек здесь, он ждёт поцелуя! Этел, что скажешь?  
  
  
      — Заткнись, Майк! — кричит кто-то ещё — Джерард догадывается, что это Джек.   
  
      — Джерард, пойдём, — паникующим тоном говорит Фрэнк, и, когда Джерард переводит на него взгляд, он видит, что тот весь на нервах. Он абсолютно не понимает, о чём они говорят, но, тем не менее, кивает.   
  
  
      — Л-ладно, — бормочет он и ускоряется, следуя за Фрэнком. Вскоре они ушли с этой улицы, но Фрэнк всё равно замолк, и Джерард пытался понять, что делать дальше. Только что случилась какая-то непонятная херня, но он даже не может предположить, что это было.   
  
  
      — Эм, — в конце концов, говорит он, чтобы привлечь внимание Фрэнка, и откашливается. — Ну так, что это было?  
  
  
      Фрэнк вздыхает так, будто ожидал этот вопрос, и даже несмотря на то, что из-за волос Джерарда не видно его лица, он склоняет голову ещё сильнее.   
  
  
      — Люди там? Ты, скорее всего, не успокоишься, если я ничего не отвечу, да?   
  
      — Ну, сначала я увидел компанию людей, которые что-то кричали, — осторожно произносит Джерард, — но потом я увидел, как ты на это среагировал, так что я подумал, что это как-то к тебе относится?  
  
  
      — Да, — спустя несколько секунд признался Фрэнк, и как только они ступают на обочину, что тянется вдоль Сены, он останавливается. Он достаёт из кармана сигарету — она выглядит немного сломанной посередине, но Фрэнк, кажется, этого не замечает, либо ему просто всё равно — и коробочку спичек. — На самом деле, я не особо хорошо тебя знаю, но думаю, что ты меня не осудишь, да?  
  
      Джерард качает головой и наблюдает за тем, как Фрэнк подносит сигарету к губам и прикуривает, глубоко вдыхая, а затем выпуская дым. Это выглядит так завораживающе — то, как Фрэнк держит сигарету между средним и указательным пальцами.  
  
      — Прежде меня слишком часто осуждали, чтобы я мог осуждать других, — отвечает он, когда Фрэнк смотрит на него с вопросительным взглядом, будто ожидая официального подтверждения.   
  
      — Был один раз, — говорит Фрэнк и снова продолжает путь. — На самом деле, я не особо люблю об этом вспоминать. Это… Что ж, я просто скажу это. Меня застали врасплох, когда я целовался с парнем у чёрного входа какого-то отеля. Это превратилось в своего рода сплетни, потому что я был немного похож на девчонку; такое иногда случается.   
  
      — Оу, — звук слетает с губ Джерарда, словно его окунули в чан с холодной водой, хотя вода и окатила его, а не Фрэнка. Джерард почти что уверен, что, возможно, прямо в этот момент его сердце ёкнуло — на фразе  _«целовался с парнем»_. На секунду он засомневался: что, если он просто понял Фрэнка неправильно? Но, опять же…  
  
      — А, теперь и ты меня ненавидишь? — его голос наполнен горечью, когда он произносит эти слова, будто он ожидал, что Джерард поведёт себя по-другому или, по крайней мере, скажет что-нибудь насчёт этого.  
  
      Господи Иисусе, если бы только Фрэнк знал, что творилось в голове у Джерарда прямо в тот момент! Мысли носились, словно гоночные машины, и это даже не лучшее сравнение. Первой мыслью было: «Срань Господня, Фрэнку нравятся парни». Второй: «Срань Господня, значит, Джерарду можно было в него влюбиться (только давайте притворимся, что этого ещё не произошло)». Третьей мыслью стала: «Срань Господня, это настолько невероятно, что даже смешно». И кстати, срань Господня, он действительно должен что-то ответить.  
  
      — Нет… Фрэнк, Господи, ну конечно же, я не ненавижу тебя, — придумывает он, наконец, поздний ответ и накрывает его искренней улыбкой. — В смысле, я не думаю, что есть что-то неправильное в том, что ты целуешься с парнями, даже если ты и сам парень. Это просто. Просто нормально.  
  
      Он чувствует себя слегка дерьмово, скрывая собственную гомосексуальность, но он не в том положении, чтобы признаваться в этом прямо сейчас. Благодарный взгляд Фрэнка — на самом деле, всё, о чём он мог просить, и уже секундой позже они возвращаются к глупым разговорам.  
  
      Они не договариваются насчёт следующей встречи, но они оба понимают, что это в конце концов случится. У них уходит лишь одна ночь на то, чтобы стать удивительно близкими друг с другом. Да и неудивительно, что Фрэнк поделился чем-то таким с Джерардом.  
  
      Когда этой ночью Джерард добирается до дома, он действительно вымотан. Но вместо того, чтобы принять душ — который ему действительно необходим, и он должен принять его совсем скоро, — он открывает свой ноутбук и закусывает губу, печатая «Двадцатые года Этель значение» в строку гугла.   
  
      Если честно, он довольно-таки удивлён появившимся на экране результатом. Он кликает прямо на первый из них, его перебрасывает на сайт со слэнгом двадцатых годов двадцатого века. Он удивлённо вскидывает брови на то, что подобный сайт вообще существует и что до этого у него даже не возникало мысли поискать его, а затем концентрируется на поисках слова Этель. Он листает до буквы «Э», и, когда он читает описание, слова Фрэнка приобретают куда больше смысла.  
  
      «Этель: женоподобный мужчина».  
  
      Когда он читает это, то чувствует безграничную жалость по отношению к Фрэнку: в наши дни подвергаться издевательствам в старшей школе просто ужасно, но каково это должно быть для взрослого мужчины. Наверное, точно так же, если не хуже.  
  
      Джерард выходит из браузера и закрывает ноутбук с неописуемым чувством на дне желудка. Он зарывается глубоко под одеяла и очень хочет, чтобы Фрэнк сейчас тоже был здесь с ним. Он знает, что, скорее всего, этого не произойдёт, но он хочет до смерти заобнимать Фрэнка. А после он бы рассказал о себе всю правду — что ж, по крайней мере, тот факт, что ему нравятся парни, — а потом… Потом он бы попытался поцеловать Фрэнка. И может, лишь может, Фрэнк поцеловал бы его в ответ. Этого скорее всего не случится, но неужели жизнь временами не преподносит сюрпризы? Может, она удивит его, и Фрэнк сам накроет губы Джерарда в поцелуе.   
  
      Как бы то ни было, прежде чем уснуть, Джерард решает, что ещё вернётся на этот сайт со слэнгом и поищет что-нибудь. Он не совсем уверен, что он будет искать, но неожиданно хочет говорить с Фрэнком на его языке, когда будет рассказывать ему свой секрет. Возможно, для Фрэнка так будет лучше.   
  
      И Джерард также обещает себе, что даже если он ничего там не найдёт, он всё равно всё расскажет Фрэнку. Он говорит сам себе: «Нет ничего такого, если ты мальчик и хочешь поцеловать мальчика».  
  
      Это забавно, но Фрэнк — именно тот мальчик, которого Джерард хочет поцеловать.  
  


***

  
  
      План Джерарда оказывается вполне реальным. Он доходит только до буквы «Н», когда находит именно то, что ему нужно.  
  
       _«Наличные или чек: Поцелуемся сейчас или позже?»_  
  
      У Джерарда закрадывается ощущение, что он уже слышал эту фразу прежде, но она ничего не значила, так что он не силится вспомнить, хотя найти эту фразу сейчас кажется очень своевременным… И смелым, кстати, тоже.  
  
      Он берёт перерыв от двадцатых годов. Зная себя, он не сможет сказать это Фрэнку сходу. Он та ещё девчонка в подобных делах, но он совершенно серьёзно должен прийти к выводу, что у него в планах сделать, и принять тот факт, что его могут отвергнуть. Да, отказ куда более вероятен.  
  
      Каждый день перед сном Джерард представляет сцену в своей голове вновь и вновь, от которой у него в животе оживают бабочки.  
  
      На самом деле, это такая прекрасная иллюзия. Джерард видит, как они снова прогуливаются вдоль Сены. В этот раз они обсуждают что-то более личное, а не что-то такое же более глупое, как зелёный чай. И приближаясь к всё более личным темам, Джерард останавливается и признаётся, что он хочет сказать кое-что Фрэнку. Он робко берёт Фрэнка за плечо, чтобы посмотреть, отдёрнется ли он. А когда этого не происходит, Джерард застенчиво улыбается, задерживает дыхание, а после выливает на него всё о себе. Фрэнк ничего не отвечает, и Джерард выпаливает «Наличные или чек». И Фрэнк кивает, и они целуются.  
  
      В этот момент Джерард всегда глупо улыбался в подушку, и ему приходится сдержать смешок. На протяжении долгих лет он ни о ком не мечтал, и, хотя он и знает, что всё может пойти не так гладко, он всё ещё хочет верить в это. Неужели это было бы не прекрасно?   
  
      Чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление, Джерард хорошо наряжается. За несколько дней это первый раз, когда он направляется к церкви Сент-Этьен, и ощущения совершенно новые. Когда наступает полночь, Джерард неосознанно содрогается; неожиданно на него накатывает страх, что легенда окажется ненастоящей и волшебства не произойдёт. Но в конце концов, в маленькой аллее рядом с ним тормозит машина, и он забирается в неё.  
  
      Он счастливчик, потому что остановил Фицжеральда по пути на какую-то вечеринку. Ему даже не приходится пересиливать свои сомнения и спрашивать, потому что Зельда отпускает комментарий, что Фрэнк будет счастлив увидеть Джерарда.   
  
      Он ещё долго и усиленно думает над тем, удача это или нет.  
  
      Лицо Фрэнка Джерард видит первым в баре. В этом баре он уже был в прошлый раз, так что место ему знакомо, и он чувствует себя чуть комфортнее, чем обычно.   
  
      Фрэнк сидит за барной стойкой, так что Джерарду, хочет он или нет, приходится подойти к нему — на самом деле, он просто хочет выпить. В двадцатых ты будто не существуешь, пока не пропустишь пару стаканов. По пути к барной стойке он чувствует, как у него трясутся колени, но он справляется, натягивает на лицо неуверенную улыбку и приветствует Фрэнка.  
  
      — Что пьёшь? — спрашивает Джерард и указывает на стакан Фрэнка с напитком, который очень уж похож на водку.  
  
      — На самом деле, вода, — сообщает ему Фрэнк с ухмылкой. — Я решил надавать этому пьяному поколению под задницу. Присоединишься?  
  
      — Только если ты присоединишься ко мне на прогулке чуть позже, — не думая, выпаливает Джерард и только после закусывает губу, осознавая, что, может, ему не стоило быть таким нетерпеливым. Но Фрэнк улыбается ему своей счастливой и искренней улыбкой. Джерард улыбается ему в ответ и машет бармену. — Мне то же, что и ему.  
  
      Пока что план Джерарда идёт хорошо. На самом деле, они не обсуждают ничего серьёзного или личного, но тем не менее, им весело друг с другом. В большинстве своём, это потому что Фрэнк делится различными воспоминаниями с Джерардом: например, как он обокрал одного богатого приятеля в Нью-Йорке. Фрэнк — мастер рассказывать истории, они бесконечно восхищают Джерарда. Хорошо и то, что после этого они ещё идут на прогулку.  
  
      Но не так уж хорошо, что у Джерарда нет этого стержня, чтобы вот так просто начать говорить о чём-то серьёзном, включая свою ориентацию. Ещё никогда для него это не было настолько сложно: семья приняла его сразу же, но сейчас это кажется большим делом.  
  
      И это случается — рассказав все забавные истории, они погружаются в тишину. Всё заканчивается тем, что они сидят на обочине дороги, свесив ноги через край, и Джерард вздыхает — скорее, от разочарования в себе.  
  
      — Хэй, что это? — спрашивает Фрэнк, и Джерард вспоминает, как Фицжеральд говорил, что Фрэнк задаёт «ужасные вопросы». Тогда он не особо в это верил, но сейчас — определённо.  
  
       _«Сыграй эффектно»_ , — решает мозг Джерарда за него самого, и он пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Что? — спрашивает он и поворачивается лицом к Фрэнку.  
  
      Это оказывается ужасной идеей. Лицо Фрэнка выглядит… иначе в этом свете. Это не только потому что луна отражается на водной глади реки и создаёт отблеск, ещё и мигающий свет уличных фонарей позади них заставляет всё в округе выглядеть слишком уж прекрасным.  
  
      Фрэнк выглядит так, будто он потерялся в раздумьях: Бог его знает, о чём он думает. Он внимательно смотрит на Джерарда этим странным проницательным взглядом, тень его ресниц падает ему на щёки; они слишком уж длинные и соблазнительные…  
  
      — Ты тихий, — хмурясь, отвечает Фрэнк. — И я начинаю думать, что я что-то сделал.  
  
      Джерард выдыхает и почёсывает висок, заправляя несколько выбившихся прядей за ухо.   
  
      — Что-то вроде, — тихо признаётся он и снова поднимает глаза на Фрэнка, и это завораживает.  
  
      — Оу. Я могу как-то это исправить? — и взгляд замешательства на лице Фрэнка действительно ужасно милый и восхитительный, думает Джерард, когда протягивает руку и кладёт её ему на щёку. Он придвигается ближе на холодной обочине, неожиданно сталкиваясь с ногой Фрэнка. Так хорошо чувствовать это тепло, оно воодушевляет. Джерард не может сказать, что происходит в голове у Фрэнка, но в его собственной определённо творится хаос.  
  
      Это целая комбинация:  _«Просто поцелуй его», «Он слишком прекрасен», «Я не могу поцеловать его», «Он возненавидит меня», «Он мне нравится», «У него такая нежная кожа», «Должен ли я его поцеловать?», «Может ли он вообще исправить это?», «Что я должен делать?», «Боже, меня трясёт», «Руки на его лице тоже дрожат», «Лицо Фрэнка», «Его глаза», «Просто поцелуй его»._  
  
      — Наличные или чек? — выпаливает Джерард и, что ж, уходит в свой план с головой. Он недейственен, ну, или по крайней мере, так кажется. Он задерживает дыхание и замирает, боясь, что сейчас Фрэнк отстранится, а у него нет возможности забрать свои слова назад.   
  
      Фрэнк выглядит… шокированным, удивлённым. И это определённо не то выражение, к которому Джерард стремился, создав всю эту ситуацию. Он понимал, что его рука всё ещё покоится на щеке Фрэнка, и как раз в тот момент, когда он собирается отстраниться, Фрэнк быстро придвигается и кладёт руку поверх его руки. Его лицо спокойно… Даже слегка замерло, догадывается Джерард, будто Фрэнк не знает, как реагировать, но, по крайней мере, они касаются друг друга. По крайней мере, он знает, что это желанно.  
  
      У Фрэнка занимает ещё несколько секунд, которые оказываются для Джерарда настоящим адом, пока он не кивает и не откашливается перед тем, как тихо сказать:  
  
      — Да… В смысле, оу… Наличные.  
  
      Пока Джерард осознаёт это, он несколько секунд внимательно смотрит на робкую улыбку, но затем…  _Он что, только что сказал «наличные»?_  О Господи, чего только это стоило? Абсолютная, настойчивая паника накатывает на Джерарда от самых корней волос вплоть до подошв ботинок, пока не вспоминает, что «наличные» означает «сейчас». И он не может поверить, что Фрэнк мог сказать такое, что это происходит на самом деле.  
  
      Не говоря ни слова, он облизывает губы, пока Фрэнк уже откровенно на них пялится, а затем замыкает расстояние между ними одним дрожащим движением, накрывая его губы своими.  
  
      Они едва ли касаются друг друга, пока Фрэнк не придвигается ближе, и их губы просто тают. Джерард облегчённо выдыхает и ухмыляется в поцелуе, чувствуя, как Фрэнк делает то же самое.   
  
      На самом деле, нет никакого ощущения взрывающихся фейерверков или настоящего волшебства, или будто мир никогда больше не будет прежним. Это не кажется нескончаемой минутой, и нет ощущения, что ни за что и никогда не захочется разрывать поцелуй. Скорее, ощущение внезапного покоя, пронёсшегося сквозь Джерарда, а затем спокойствие обняло его и начало покачивать в своих руках.  
  
      Поцелуй медленный и всё ещё очень стеснительный. Они словно скульптура на берегу Сены, недвижная и смиренная. На губах Джерарда покоятся губы Фрэнка, и он даже может почувствовать собственный пульс.  
  
      Руки Фрэнка первыми скользнули на бёдра Джерарда. Он слегка впивается в его кожу пальцами, и Джерард тихо стонет, закидывая одну ногу на ногу Фрэнка. Его руки тоже опускаются вниз и остаются на груди Фрэнка в сомнении, должно ли Фрэнка оттолкнуть или же наоборот — притянуть ближе то, что он хватает его за рубашку.  
  
      В конце концов, они отстраняются друг от друга. Джерард замечает мечтательное выражение на лице Фрэнка, и он краснеет, когда осознаёт, что, скорее всего, выглядит точно так же.  
  
      — Это ведь нормально — целовать парней, да? — шутит Фрэнк и улыбается. Он кладёт одну руку на ногу Джерарду, которая всё ещё свешивается над Фрэнком в собственническом жесте, будто говоря: «Теперь он мой, даже не смейте смотреть на него».  
  
      Джерард хихикает и кивает.  
  
      — Ну, да. Я не мог думать ни о чём другом.  
  
      — Как насчёт «Я знаю, я был в подобной ситуации»? Или даже лучше: «Не волнуйся, ты тоже мне нравишься».  
  
      — Ты действительно хотел, чтобы я это сказал? — удивлённо спрашивает Джерард. Его взгляд снова падает на губы Фрэнка, лишь мимолётно, на секунду, и неожиданно он понимает, что даже несмотря на то, что он не хотел, чтобы их первый поцелуй длился вечность, он чертовски уверен, что хочет поцеловать Фрэнка вновь.  
  
      — Это действительно было глупо с моей стороны, — признаётся Фрэнк и опускает глаза с улыбкой на губах, — но нет. Я надеялся… лишь надеялся, что это случится. Но обычно то, на что я надеюсь, не случается по-настоящему, но в то же время я не хотел говорить тебе, что ты мне нравишься.   
  
      Джерард хочет спросить:  _«Почему я?»_  или  _«Как это вообще возможно?»_ , но сдерживается.  
  
      — А ты вообще решился бы сказать мне, что тебе нравятся парни, если бы… этого не случилось? — вместо этого тихо спрашивает он, намекая на кучку, что обзывала его.  
  
      Фрэнк не сомневается, сразу качая головой.  
  
      — Нет. Я обычно никому больше не говорю.  
  
      — Иди сюда, — говорит Джерард в ответ, а когда они целуются, Фрэнк вплетает пальцы в волосы Джерарда.  
  
      Они были бы счастливы провести всю оставшуюся ночь, сидя здесь и изучая друг друга, но им обоим нужно возвращаться. Джерард знает, Майки будет переживать, а у Фрэнка есть его собственная жизнь, так что в конце концов они встают и продолжают свой путь.  
  
      Когда они возвращаются к бару, Джерард тянет Фрэнка за рукав и тащит в тёмную аллею, пытаясь отогнать грязные мыслишки.  
  
      — Чтобы хорошенько попрощаться, — шепчет он в оправдание и, не дождавшись ответа, снова целует губы Фрэнка. Вначале он пытается оттолкнуть его, но всё заканчивается тем, что он слегка высовывает язык и, пробежавшись по губам Фрэнка, слышит его всхлип.  
  
      — Мм, Джерард, — Фрэнк пытается пробормотать что-то сквозь поцелуй, будто желая сказать, что подобное поведение неуместно, но Джерард не слушает. Он продолжает надавливать языком на его губы, пока Фрэнк не сдаётся и не начинает делать возвратно-поступательные движения между ног Джерарда и не открывает рот.  
  
      Через несколько секунд Джерард отстраняется от губ Фрэнка и проводит влажную дорожку от челюсти к шее. Он хочет оставить отметину. Он аккуратно засасывает кожу Фрэнка, ощущая мурашки под губами.  
  
      — Так хорошо, — стонет Фрэнк своим непристойным ртом и тянет Джерарда за волосы.  
  
      Да, в этот раз Джерард действительно не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. Никогда. Тоненький пугающий голосочек в его голове шепчет ему: «Хэй, у тебя есть парень. Пожалуйста, неважно, что он из двадцатых годов двадцатого века!»  
  
      И Джерарду действительно неважно.  
  


***

  
  
      Несколькими вечерами спустя они прижимаются друг к другу на тесной деревянной лавочке в маленьком кафе, спрятанном в куда меньшем переулке. Это место в будущем будут знать как то место, где собиралось потерянное поколение и разговаривало до ночи обо всём. Но у Джерарда нет времени, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
  
      Он полностью сфокусирован на руке Фрэнка, которая лениво покоится на его ноге, каждую секунду двигаясь то вверх, то вниз. Это довольно отвлекает, но не так уж сильно; Джерард бы сказал, в самый раз.  
  
      — Так, как так вышло, — начинает Джерард с глупой улыбкой на лице и ещё немного поворачивается лицом к Фрэнку, — что ты здесь с Фицжеральдом? В смысле, я знаю, что ты друг семьи, но как это случилось?  
  
      Фрэнк пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд; его черты лица неожиданно охладели, когда он слегка отстранился.  
  
      — На самом деле, я не совсем друг семьи. Я просто случайно встретил Зельду несколько месяцев назад.   
  
      — Оу, — Джерард кивает и придвигается, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между ними. Он вытягивает одну руку и обхватывает пальцами свой стакан. — Тебе необязательно говорить об этом, если это слишком личное или если это вызывает у тебя нехорошие воспоминания, — тихо предлагает он, когда понимает, что Фрэнку не слишком комфортно.  
  
      — Я хочу быть с тобой честным, — быстро произносит Фрэнк и продвигается на лавочке чуть вперёд, сжимая плечо Джерарда. — Но я никогда ещё ни с кем не говорил об этом, кроме Зельды, и от этого я закостенел.   
  
      — И под «закостенел» ты имеешь в виду…  
  
      — На самом деле, это не комплимент в мою сторону, но в ту ночь я перебрал вина, и оно развязало мне язык. Так что, когда мы с ней встретились, я рассказал ей всё.  
  
      Джерард хмыкает, напоминая себе, что стоит ещё раз заглянуть на сайт со слэнгом, и, может, тогда он вспомнит что-нибудь оттуда в следующий раз. Ему бы не пришлось, как идиоту, спрашивать что-либо, если бы он посмотрел что-нибудь помимо «наличных или чека».  
  
      — Ты рассказал ей о чём?   
  
      — Ну, — пробормотал Фрэнк, и на его лице появилась лёгкая, но пропитанная горечью и печалью улыбка, — я рассказал ей, что моя мать умерла несколько недель назад от рака и что мне было негде жить, что я никогда не видел своего отца, потому что он был эгоистичным ублюдком, который бросил мою мать одну. Ну, — он неохотно пожал плечами, скорее всего, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, — она предложила мне помощь и я принял её.  
  
      — Срань Господня, — выпаливает Джерард до того, как может остановить себя и потирает щёку ладонью. Он определённо не ожидал подобного, и теперь не знает, как реагировать. Должен ли он сказать, что волнуется, или ему вообще стоит промолчать? Так что он выбирает простейший вариант, о котором только успевает подумать.  
  
      — Я рад, что она предложила помощь.   
  
      — Ну да, — соглашается Фрэнк и улыбка на его лице становится ещё более искренней и менее грустной. — У неё такое большое сердце, но она не любит, когда люди об этом знают.  
  
      — Любой человек не любит, — комментирует Джерард и облокачивается на спинку лавочки, жестом показывая Фрэнку пододвинуться. Фрэнк подчиняется; он обнимает Джерарда за талию и прижимается к его плечу. С губ Джерарда слетает вздох, когда он притягивает Фрэнка ближе, неожиданно он предстаёт в его глазах хрупким и одиноким. И Фрэнк совсем не хотел бы этого, но Джерард ничего не может с этим сделать.  
  
      — По крайней мере, всё это привело к тому, что я встретил тебя. Это определённо стоит всего того, что съедало меня весь прошедший год, — тихо шепчет Фрэнк в ткань дешёвой рубашки Джерарда. И, кажется, он вздрагивает.  
  
      Джерард мимолётно целует его в губы и снова спрашивает себя, что же происходит между ними. Что за связь, что заставляет Джерарда каждую ночь возвращаться в это время? Реальна ли она вообще, продлится ли, откуда она взялась? Он понятия не имеет, но точно знает, что даже с разговорами о потере, плохих вещах и сожалении, он всё же чувствует себя лучше сейчас, чем со своим бывшим бойфрендом или вообще с любым прошлым бойфрендом.  
  
      Он склоняет голову и целует Джерарда в макушку. Он отчаянно хочет задать Фрэнку один из вопросов и обсудить его. Но он не может этого сделать: он знает, что это лишь прибавит сомнений.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, у Фрэнка нет никаких проблем с обсуждением этого, или, по крайней мере, так кажется. После нескольких минут тишины он поднимает глаза на Джерарда и склоняет голову вбок.  
  
      — Я никогда не представлял, что у меня будет такое, — говорит он, будто бы уже давно привык так думать. Ему необходимо несколько секунд, пока Джерард понимает всю суть, и когда это происходит, этот факт буквально бьёт его в лицо.  
  
      Он в двадцатых годах двадцатого века. Как часто случается, что один парень влюбляется в другого? Что случится, если они попытаются поцеловаться и кто-то их увидит? Скорее всего, их бы до смерти избили, насажали дочерта синяков и запугали бы так, что они больше бы этого не пробовали. Но здесь нечто совершенно иное, но, конечно, Фрэнк думал, что он был одним из немногих. И даже несмотря на то, что Джерард чувствовал удивительное одиночество чертовски часто за всю его жизнь, он неожиданно понимает, что это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с постоянным состоянием Фрэнка.  
  
      И он не может представить себе, как уедет из Парижа и как покинет двадцатые годы. Чертовски неправильно так думать, но он хотел бы стать спасителем Фрэнка или хотя бы чем-то вроде.  
  
      — Я тоже, — отвечает Джерард, и он даже не врёт. Конечно же, он никогда даже и представить не мог, что всё закончится в объятиях парня из двадцатых годов. Кроме того, дело не только в этом… Он даже не знает, что именно он чувствует к Фрэнку, но он точно знает, что для него это в новинку.  
  
      Они как раз собираются поцеловаться, наклоняясь друг к другу всё ближе, когда Хемингуэй прерывает их, что оказывается очень некстати.  
  
      — Хэй, девочки, — говорит он и садится перед ними, ставя свой бокал с вином на стол, — вы определённо не боитесь смерти, да?   
  
      — Что? — переспрашивает Фрэнк, отстраняясь от Джерарда и выпрямляясь. Выражение его лица можно охарактеризовать как отвращение с каплей сомнения. Джерард довольно уверен, что если бы Эрнест так не любил рукопашный бой, то Фрэнк попытался бы ударить его по лицу за то, что тот перебил их.  
  
      — Я говорю, что вы определённо не боитесь смерти. Если бы боялись, то не пытались бы съесть лица друг друга.  
  
      Фрэнк хмурится, но Джерард делает злобное лицо и показывает средний палец, объясняя:  
  
      — Это как бы говорит: «Иди нахуй».  
  
      Хемингуэй искренне смеётся и кивает, будто он принял к сведению, что в следующий раз, когда Фрэнк с Джерардом попытаются романтично поцеловаться, ему стоит заткнуться. Хотя у него нет никаких намерений подниматься; он делает глоток вина и облизывает губы, пробуя его.  
  
      — Я, кстати, серьёзно, — замечает он и смотрит то на Джерарда, то на Фрэнка. — Я здесь не чтобы сказать, что мне ненавистно видеть вас двоих вместе, но вы должны знать, что остальные боятся неизведанного, и вы далеко с этим не уйдёте. И меня может здесь не быть, чтобы набить за вас кому-нибудь морду. Понимаете, о чём я, мальчики?  
  
      Когда Джерард мимолётно бросает взгляд на лицо Фрэнка, он видит его мягкую улыбку.  
  
      — Спасибо. Мы благодарны тебе, мы будем осторожны, — обещает Фрэнк и переплетает пальцы с пальцами Джерарда под столом, делая это с превеликой осторожностью. И Джерард не может не ухмыльнуться.  
  
      — Ага, мы определённо будем осторожны, — добавляет Джерард, но, если быть честным, он просто не может дождаться, когда Хемингуэй встанет и уйдёт, чтобы они могли поцеловаться. И к чёрту осторожность. Он знает, что они должны опасаться, но он совершенно не может себя контролировать.  
  
      В конце концов, Хемингуэй поднимается, крича на какого-то тореадора, который только что вошёл в помещение, а после оставляет их одних. Когда Джерард наклоняется ближе к Фрэнку, чтобы поцеловать его, как он пытался и раньше, Фрэнк лишь мило улыбается и качает головой, отталкивая Джерарда.  
  
      — Эрнест прав, — объясняет Фрэнк, когда Джерард смотрит на него с непониманием, расползающимся по всему его лицу. — Мы не должны делать это здесь. Это опасно. В смысле, ты настолько в новинку для меня, и я хочу быть рядом с тобой, вот почему до этого у меня снесло крышу. Но мы… Мы не можем делать это здесь.  
  
      Джерарду довольно сложно это понять, несмотря на то, что он прекрасно знает, что теория Фрэнка верна. Ему никогда не приходилось останавливаться от того, чтобы поцеловаться с тем, с кем он был, но, конечно, теперь ему придётся этому научиться.  
  
      — Ладно. Тогда хочешь пойти ещё куда-нибудь?  
  
      Фрэнк сразу же смущённо кивает и сжимает руку Джерарда, которую он всё ещё не отпустил.  
  
      — Может, ещё погуляем? — предлагает он, и восторг в его глазах не даёт Джерарду отказать ему.  
  
      — Почему нет? Пока я держу тебя за руку и… знаешь, — Джерард усмехается, и Фрэнк утыкается носом в его плечо.  
  
      Начало отношений всегда милое, очень.  
  


***

  
  
      Это действительно героическое достижение, что Джерард в один день ухитряется подняться до двенадцати дня. Его режим настолько проёбан в этот момент, потому что каждый день оставался с Фрэнком вплоть до трёх ночи, и от этого ему не было никакой пользы, или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось.   
  
      В любом случае, на улице стояла восхитительная суббота. Май легко перепрыгнул в июнь, и половину всего времени солнце находится высоко в небе. Хотя Джерард всё ещё скучает по дождю, потому что уверен, что только тогда в Париже нужная атмосфера, но он заключает, что и солнечная погода тоже подойдёт. На самом деле, даже не жалуясь.  
  
      Всё в нём, кажется, пребывает в умиротворении. На секунду все проблемы кажутся столь незначительными, чтобы беспокоиться насчёт них. Пока он чистит зубы, он серьёзно задумывается над тем, чтобы пойти в какой-нибудь парк и порисовать. Подумав, что, скорее всего, эта идея закончится портретом Фрэнка, он улыбается себе под нос и несколько секунд всматривается в своё отражение в зеркале.  
  
      — Срань Господня, я на самом деле встречаюсь с парнем из двадцатых годов, — бормочет он с набитым зубной пастой ртом и счастливо хихикает.  
  
      Но его счастье — весьма временное явление, потому что, когда он наконец выходит из ванной с планом в голове сразу же уйти из дома, Майки идёт по коридору и внезапно останавливается.  
  
      — Джи! — восклицает он, будто и не жил со своим братом несколько недель и не видел его по крайней мере полгода.  
  
      — Ага, привет, — тихо отвечает Джерард, сжимая свой этюдник и коробочку с подточенными карандашами у себя в руках. На самом деле, он просто хочет уйти, потому что каждый раз, как Майки побегает к нему вот так, ты просто автоматически знаешь, что попал в беду.  
  
      — Можно тебя на секундочку? — и да, вот и оно. Взгляд, который говорит: «Только попробуй сказать «нет», ты, мудак, и я отрежу тебе руки». На мгновение Джерард действительно начинает бояться, что Майки сейчас скажет ему, что ему нужно уехать, или, по крайней мере, заплатить арендную плату, что означало бы одно и то же. Через него пробегает волна паники, но он умудряется сохранить спокойный вид.  
  
      — Да, конечно, по поводу? — говорит он странным высоким голосом. Ладно, может, он и выглядит спокойным, но его голос определённо так не звучит. Это очень серьёзная проблема.  
  
      Майки какое-то время просто стоит на месте, будто бы решает, начинать этот разговор или нет. Он даже избегает посмотреть Джерарду в глаза, но в конце концов он вздыхает и поднимает на него взгляд, подходит ближе к нему, вторгаясь в личное пространство Джерарда.  
  
      — Джи, где ты пропадаешь каждую ночь? Я просто… — Майки надувает губы и снова выдыхает. — Я просто волнуюсь. Ты попал в беду?  
  
      Глаза Джерарда расширяются, когда он понимает, о чём он. Этот разговор не о том, чтобы выкинуть его из квартиры, о Боже, совсем нет… Всё ещё хуже. Он никогда не думал, что Майки или Алисия заметят, что он исчезает из дома каждую ночь, не думал, что ему бы следовало придумать оправдание своему поведению. И срань Господня, как же больно видеть обеспокоенного Майки. Он прошёл через столько дерьма, старшая школа навсегда оставила на нём отпечаток с таблетками и депрессией… А теперь, когда всё нормально, что делает Джерард? Всё смотрится так, будто у него проблемы.  
  
      Он закусывает губу, чтобы не начать извиняться, и качает головой.  
  
      — Нет, Майкс, я не в беде. Тебе не нужно за меня беспокоиться.  
  
      — Тогда что же происходит? — настаивает Майки с очень надутым выражением лица.  
  
      На секунду все чувства, что есть у Джерарда к Фрэнку, сворачиваются в плотный клубок, будто пытаясь спрятаться в нём, но в конце концов они взрываются, и неожиданно Джерард больше не может врать.  
  
      — Майки, это парень, — выдыхает он, и так удивительно прекрасно говорить об этом кому-то вслух. — Я вижусь с ним каждую ночь, и… Он удивительный.  
  
      Майки открывает рот, чтобы ответить ему, но затем осознаёт слова Джерарда.  
  
      — Оу, — вылетает из его рта прежде, чем он успевает себя удержать, и его лицо покрывает румянец. Ладно, это не то, чего он ожидал, совсем. — Оу, — снова повторяет он, и Джерард слишком уж изумлён внезапно нависшей тишиной, чтобы что-либо сказать. — Так… Парень. Как насчёт того, чтобы пригласить его на обед?  
  
      — Что? — удивлённо взвизгивает Джерард. Теперь он даже не выглядит спокойным, он может поспорить на это. Он почти что хочет усмехнуться, потому что… Да это смешно! Потому что привести Фрэнка совершенно реально, дело не в том, что Фрэнк из двадцатых годов и не в том, что Джерард погряз в этой нездоровой фантазии, просто… — Нет, думаю, это плохая идея.  
  
      Майки хмурится.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Ну, потому что… — Джерард облизывает губы, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Конечно же, в его голову приходит наиглупейшее оправдание из всех возможных, но по крайней мере, он хоть что-то говорит. — Потому что он стеснительный. Мы решили немного подождать до того момента, когда я вас представлю, ребята.  
  
      И да, покерфэйс на лице Майки может быть переведён как «Я совершенно не купился на это». Но Джерарду слишком всё равно. На этом полу стало слишком опасно танцевать, так что он решает улизнуть от Майки и буквально сбежать из квартиры, — это так в его стиле.  
  
      — Я вернусь через несколько часов!  
  
      Ощущение полнейшего счастья, что было у него этим утром, совершенно точно ушло. Оно сменилось напряжённым чувством нервозности.  
  
      Майки поселил в голове Джерарда маленького тараканчика — тараканчика, который живёт на сомнениях и питается страхами. Таракана, который неустанно повторяет:  _«Вскоре твои отношения с Фрэнком развалятся, потому что вы из разного времени! Вера насмехается над вами обоими!»_  
  
      И даже несмотря на то, что изначальным планом Джерарда было сидеть на лавочке в умиротворённом парке, в конце концов, он безустанно гуляет по всему городу. Он знает, что если он сейчас попытается нарисовать лицо Фрэнка, то у него ничего не получится.  
  


***

  
  
      Джерард делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы оставаться спокойным. Если он чего и не хочет, так это давать Фрэнку знать, что что-то не так.  
  
      Когда он наконец-то видит спустя полчаса после полуночи, он полностью вымотан. Половина причин кроется в его прогулке по городу, но другая половина из-за того, что он слишком уж много обо всём этом думал. Джерард довольно-таки уверен, что если он и получит какую-нибудь награду, то это будет «За то, что ежедневно слишком много думал».  
  
      Жаль только, что Фрэнк — наблюдательный парень, и кажется, у него есть возможность видеть то, что спрятано за отвращением Джерарда. Сначала он держит рот на замке по этому поводу, пока они танцуют под Cole Porter, который играют на пианино, и пока они идут по улице.  
  
      Но затем они садятся на скамью в Богом забытом парке: в нём буквально никого нет. И плохое настроение Джерарда становится куда очевиднее.   
  
      Он пытается, действительно пытается. Но когда Фрэнк накрывает его губы своими, он просто не может ничего сделать. Он хочет ответить на поцелуй и полностью потеряться в нём, но всё же он чувствует себя так, будто замёрз — он даже не может нормально двигаться, — и его губы остаются неприступными, словно камень, и холодными, как кубик льда.  
  
      И да, Фрэнк тоже пытается. Какое-то время он старается не обращать на всё это внимания, но не может со всем этим справиться. В конце концов, он разрывает поцелуй и внимательно смотрит на Джерарда с выражением лица, полным боли.  
  
      — Джерард? — произносит он неуверенным голосом, а его рука соскальзывает вниз и ложится на плечо Джерарда. — Что тебя грызёт? Я чувствую… чувствую, будто ты не здесь и не со мной.  
  
      Джерард резко выдыхает и утыкается взглядом в землю. Он пробегается пальцами по волосам — он всегда делает это, когда нервничает.  
  
      — Прости, Фрэнк. Просто…  
  
      — Просто что? — тут же спрашивает его Фрэнк, будто бы зная, что если не настоять, то Джерард замолчит. А это не то, чего хочет Фрэнк; да и не то, чего на самом деле хочет Джерард. Это довольно-таки сложно со стороны Джерарда; как можно сказать кому-то, что ты не из его времени, и не прозвучать, как лунатик?  
  
      — Это… — пытается он и снова проваливается. Он практически стонет вслух, но, по крайней мере, ему удаётся себя сдержать. — У меня есть… У меня есть секрет, и я просто действительно боюсь рассказать тебе.  
  
      Какое-то время Фрэнк выглядит недоумённым, но затем его лицо напрягается, а щёки, что обычно выглядят мягкими и привлекательными, теперь кажутся такими, словно могут порезать сердце Джерарда на куски.  
  
      — Ты женат или обручён? — выпаливает он в конце концов. — Ты можешь сказать. Я вытерплю это.  
  
      Джерард усмехается над его смешным предположением и качает головой.  
  
      — Нет, ничего такого. Боюсь, мой секрет ещё хуже.  
  
      Фрэнк с облегчением выдыхает, криво и всё ещё неуверенно ухмыляясь.  
  
      — Поверь мне: нет ничего хуже. Давай, я был честен с тобой. Не подумай, что я заставляю тебя, но я вижу, что это волнует тебя, и, может, я мог бы тебе помочь.  
  
      На несколько секунд после этого Джерард остаётся без слов. Всё, что происходит внутри него — ужасно: он хочет рассказать Фрэнку всё, но всё ещё не уверен, что так будет лучше. Но с другой стороны… Жизнь — это постоянный риск, разве не так? В момент, когда эта мысль проскакивает в его голове, он решает, что расскажет Фрэнку всё насчёт этой херни с путешествием во времени; есму лишь необходимо придумать, как это преподнести.  
  
      — Ты веришь в легенды? — наконец говорит он и мысленно даёт себе пощёчину. Что это за начало, Господи?  
  
      — Что ж, думаю, да, — Фрэнк пожимает плечами, и то, что он принимает подобные вопросы — просто очаровательно. — Думаю, зависит от того, о чём гласит легенда. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
      — Потому что существует легенда, — отвечает Джерард, решая, скрепя сердце, продолжить этот бред собачий и пытаясь не обращать внимания на тошнотворное чувство, что появляется в его желудке. — Она гласит, что, если окажешься в полночь в церкви Сент-Этьен-дю-Мон, за тобой явится машина или любое другое средство транспорта и увезёт тебя в Париж, который ты сильнее всего хочешь посетить. В смысле, конечно, ты всё ещё остаёшься в Париже, но она увезёт тебя в другое время.   
  
      Фрэнк несколько раз моргает, а после морщит нос, качая головой.  
  
      — Думаю, я не до конца понял, что ты хочешь мне сказать.  
  
      Джерард вздыхает и пытается понять, что ему необходимо быть очевиднее.  
  
      — Несколько дней назад я потерялся. И оказался около церкви, которую я не узнал, и была полночь, и… Хемингуэй подобрал меня около неё.  
  
      Кажется, в этот раз Фрэнк понял его посыл. Пока Джерард изо всех сил пытается не напугать Фрэнка и не сбежать навсегда, тот… Что ж, слушает его с благоговейным страхом и ужасом. Несколько минут полнейшей тишины кажутся Джерарду волной сильного, практически абсолютного сожаления. Он не должен был ничего говорить, насчёт этого он теперь уверен; он был глупо очарован глазами Фрэнка и его улыбкой и крошечным, практически незаметным шрамиком рядом с правым уголком рта.  
  
      Джерард так близко подошёл к тому, чтобы поднести руки к лицу и вернуться к своей старой привычке — грызть ногти. Скорее всего, он сожрёт их под корень, учитывая, насколько он нервничает.  
  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, что это то время, в котором ты хотел оказаться, и что на самом деле ты не отсюда? — неожиданно произносит Фрэнк тихо-тихо безэмоциональным тоном.  
  
      С мгновение Джерард сомневается перед тем, как вновь опустить взгляд и просто кивнуть, не в силах ничего больше сказать прямо в этот момент. Он всё ещё уверен, что и так наговорил слишком много.  
  
      — И ты совершенно честен со мной? Ты это не выдумываешь? — когда Джерард переводит взгляд на лицо Фрэнка, он чувствует укол от боли, что видит на нём. Будто Фрэнк молит и просит Джерарда сказать «Да», и это в любом случае всё, что может предложить ему Джерард.  
  
      — Да, я говорю чистую правду, — отвечает он, чувствуя, как безысходность прожигает дыры в его голове. — Я бы не придумал такого. Фрэнк, клянусь, это реально. Знаю, звучит ужасно, и я был бы более чем счастлив не рассказывать тебе этого, но ты хотел правды.  
  
      — Блять, — стонет Фрэнк и наклоняется вперёд, закрывая лицо руками. Это первый раз, когда Джерард слышит от него ругательство, и он просто не может вымолвить ни слова. — Это невероятно. Я наконец нашёл того, кто кажется мне моим человеком и… Что-то вроде этого просто должно было случиться. Да что за херня вообще?  
  
      Если честно, Джерард не хочет этого прерывать — исповедь Фрэнка, которую он бубнит куда-то в собственные ладони. Скорее всего, он делал именно так, чтобы почувствовать себя защищённым и невидимым. Но есть и другая сторона Джерарда — та, что, кажется, контролирует его разум. Он протягивает руку и кладёт её на тёплую спину Фрэнка, не смея его погладить.  
  
      — Думаешь, я сумасшедший? — мягко спрашивает Джерард. Он совершенно не удивится, если Фрэнк ответит «Да». На самом деле, он только этого от него и ждёт.  
  
      Ещё несколько минут Фрэнк потирает лицо ладонями, а после поднимает глаза на Джерарда.  
  
      — Нет. Надеюсь, с моей стороны не так глупо верить тебе, потому что именно так и решил сделать мой мозг. По какой бы то ни было причине, я верю тебе.  
  
      Рука Джерарда соскальзывает со спины Фрэнка и останавливается лишь тогда, когда на её пути попадается ремень от брюк.  
  
      — Правда? Ты правда мне веришь?  
  
      Фрэнк усмехается и кивает.  
  
      — На самом деле, да. Ты действительно обещаешь, что говоришь мне правду? — Джерард надувает губы, но в этот раз умудряется кивнуть без сомнений. — Тогда я верю тебе.  
  
      Довольно сложно удержать в черепной коробке у Джерарда всё то, что творится в его голове и сердце в этот момент. Даже в самых необузданных своих снах он не представлял, что подобное может случиться. Он действительно думал, что этот разговор станет последним, что Фрэнк лишь посмеётся, встанет и уйдёт. Он даже не мог принять тот факт, что они всё ещё сидели здесь, не говоря уже о том, что он настолько важен Фрэнку, что тот в состоянии преодолеть то, что говорит ему его рациональная составляющая.   
  
      — Ты не будешь против, если я прямо сейчас тебя поцелую? — вздыхает Джерард, и его взгляд сам собой перемещается на губы Фрэнка.   
  
      — Поцелуй, пожалуйста, — тихо отвечает Фрэнк, и, когда Джерард видит, как его губы двигаются, тут особо ничего и не остаётся, чтобы остановить его.  
  
      Губы у Фрэнка сухие и слегка дрожат, когда Джерард касается их своими собственными. У него сердце выпрыгивает из груди, когда он кладёт Фрэнку руку на шею, лишь чтобы убедиться, что у него одного проблемы с аритмией. И да, он чувствует быстрый пульс Фрэнка.   
  
      В один момент Фрэнк хватается за свою рубашку и сжимает её, будто желая притянуть Джерарда ближе, но у него ничего не выходит. Джерард тоже старается, но они прижаты друг к другу, и они слишком близко. Между ними нет и дюйма, и там разгорелся огонь, тепло которого они делят на двоих.   
  
      И кажется, эта связь никогда не закончится, хотя всё это тянется всего несколько минут. Джерарду приходится побороть необходимость сместиться на лавочке, чтобы раздвинуть его ноги, но понимает, что не может сделать это на улице; не сейчас и не здесь.  
  
      В конце концов, один из них разрывает поцелуй, и Фрэнк отпускает рубашку Джерарда, а его лицо всё раскраснелось. Джерард не может сказать точно, от поцелуя ли это или же от того, что Фрэнк на самом деле смущается, но это в действительности неважно.  
  
      — Так откуда ты? — облизав губы, интересуется Фрэнк. — Я хотел сказать, из какого времени?  
  
      Джерард хихикает и вплетает пальцы в волосы Фрэнка цвета чёрного вороного крыла.  
  
      — Эм, две тысячи двенадцатый.  
  
      — Две тысячи двенадцатый? — повторяет за ним Фрэнк удивлённым тоном. — Я думал, что произойдёт взрыв меньше чем через двадцать лет. Так ты правда из будущего?  
  
      Джерард хмурится и отдёргивает руку.  
  
      — Я думал, ты веришь мне.  
  
      — Я верю! — быстро произносит Фрэнк и ловит руку Джерарда до того, как он полностью притягивает его к себе. — Но я ещё не совсем привык к этой мысли. Ты не можешь ждать от меня того, что я сразу же смирюсь с чем-то подобным. По крайней мере, не сразу. Прямо сейчас я совершенно сбит с толку, и я и понятия не имею, что делать с доброй половиной вещей, которые ты мне сказал.  
  
      Джерард закусывает губу и спрашивает, чувствуя себя при этом довольно глупо:  
  
      — Сбит с толку?  
  
      Фрэнк фыркает.  
  
      — Это означает «запутан». Послушай, каждый раз, когда ты задаёшь такие вопросы... Ты не знаешь, что это означает? Вы больше не употребляете подобные выражения?  
  
      Джерард качает головой.  
  
      — Просто это сленг, понимаешь? Который в большинстве своём использовали в двадцатых годах... Я прочитал об этом. Вот поэтому я и выгляжу, как идиот буквально половину всего времени здесь.  
  
      Неожиданно Фрэнк переплетает их пальцы.   
  
      — На самом деле, это очаровательно, — ободряет он Джерарда, отчего тот смеётся. В конце концов, может, всё не так плохо. Может, наконец, Фрэнк привыкнет к этому. Может, для начала, он не будет сожалеть о том, что завёл эти отношения.  
  
      Джерард хочет в это верить. И касаясь руки Фрэнка, делать это становится куда легче. Разве так не должно быть? Ощущать сбоку тепло того, с кем ты хочешь быть, и чувствовать себя уверенным в том, в чём всегда сомневался? Потому что это сейчас и происходит: сомнения начинают уплывать прочь и Джерард надеется, что Фрэнк чувствует то же самое. Он должен чувствовать то же самое.  
  


***

  
  
      Джерард слегка боится встречаться с Фрэнком следующей ночью, но этот страх даже и близко не доходит до той точки, в которой он решился остаться дома. Он вытащил этот секрет из себя, а Фрэнк решил попытаться принять его, и было бы глупо с его стороны струсить сейчас.   
  
      Фрэнк приветствует его мимолётным незаметным поцелуем, как и всегда. И Джерард достаточно убеждается, что всё в порядке и что он зря боялся.  
  
      Но он слегка напряжён, когда Фрэнк наклоняется ближе к нему посреди ночи, когда они сидят, кстати, в довольно шумном кафе.  
  
      — Выйди со мной на улицу, — шепчет Фрэнк и закусывает губу, когда Джерард вскидывает брови. Тем не менее, он выходит, беря Фрэнка за руку, как только они переступают порог заведения и видят, что вокруг никого нет. Фрэнк направляется в узкую аллею сбоку от кафе (как так выходит, что рядом с барами, клубами и кафе есть узкая улочка?)  
  
      В голове Джерарда пробегают разные мысли, на самом-то деле: от той, в которой Фрэнк рвёт с ним, до той, где Фрэнк падает на колени и делает ему минет. Но довольно-таки неожиданно видеть, как Фрэнк копается в карманах и достаёт из одного, наконец, маленькую сложенную бумажку.  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты прочёл это, — говорит он и вручает её Джерарду.   
  
      Тот опускает глаза на бумажку и, сомневаясь, берёт её, не зная, чего ждать.  
  
      — Ага, ладно, — мямлит он, а когда начинает разворачивать лист, Фрэнк на удивление наклоняется ближе к нему и опирается о Джерарда, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.  
  
      Слегка отвлечённый этим Джерард всё ещё пытается сконцентрироваться словах, написанных почерком, который он никогда раньше не видел. Лишь когда он понимает, что это стихотворение, Фрэнк прижимается губами к шее Джерарда и так и остаётся на месте.   
  
       _Я прошепчу счастливые глупости,  
  
      Пока буду ждать тебя здесь...  
  
         
  
      Лица, незабвенные в полумраке,   
  
      Померкнут, но только не твоё...  
  
      И шаги, словно тысячи увертюр,   
  
      Померкнут, но не твои...  
  
      И твой мягкий взгляд на мне  
  
      Опьяняет меня сильнее вина..._  
  
      Джерард оставлен без слов, вообще не уверенный в том, что нужно сказать на что-то подобное. Он хочет прочесть короткую поэму вновь, чтобы понять всё, что в ней было сказано, но губы Фрэнка у него на шее слишком настойчивы и отвлекают его от этого.   
  
      — Фрэнки? — мягко произносит Джерард, заставляя того отстраниться от него и поднять глаза на старшего парня с неуверенным выражением лица. — Я... Я не знаю, что сказать.   
  
      Фрэнк улыбается.   
  
      — Джи, тебе не нужно ничего говорить, — отвечает он, используя это сокращение его имени, будто ощущая потребность быть с ним нежным.   
  
      Перед тем, как у Джерарда появляется шанс сказать хоть что-то насчёт этого, Фрэнк приподнимается на носочках и накрывает его губы своими. Так легко потеряться в этой взаимосвязи, но Джерард всё ещё чувствует шершавый листок бумаги под своими пальцами, и ему приходится отстраниться, лишь чтобы побыть романтичным ещё хоть секундочку. Между строчками читается «Я люблю тебя», но совершенно иное — произнести эти слова вслух.   
  
      Джерард совершенно точно произносил их прежде в отношениях, которые развалились без какой-либо явной причины. И со временем наступает чувство, будто ты говоришь их, чтобы всё сохранить или чтобы оживить чувства, и, в конце концов, оно того не стоит.   
  
      Тем не менее, сейчас такого нет. Если он и скажет это Фрэнку, если позволит словам сорваться с губ, где они только этого и ждут, это не будет для того, чтобы сохранить эти отношения. Это будет лишь для того, чтобы Фрэнк знал. Будет, чтобы показать то, что он чувствует внутри себя, и ведь в этом нет ничего плохого, так ведь?  
  
      Он разрывает поцелуй, и мягкий звук их разъединяющихся губ бьёт по ушам. Он снова читает две последние строчки, а затем дотягивается до руки Фрэнка.   
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — тихо шепчет он. Ощущение, будто сотни других эмоций застряли где-то в его горле, но он знает, что он может сказать только это, и этого будет достаточно. Произнеся это, у него вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки, будто как тогда, когда он больше не может взять свои слова назад, даже несмотря на то, что они не выражают всего того, что он чувствует по отношению к Фрэнку.   
  
      Улыбка Фрэнка, что растягивается у него на всё лицо и зажигает его глаза, заразительна.  
  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает он, и кажется, для него это совсем не проблема. — Боже, на секунду мне показалось, что мои чувства невзаимны, — признаётся он и упирается лбом в плечо Джерарда.   
  
      — Взаимны, — Джерард беззаботно смеётся и кладёт руки Фрэнку на бёдра. — Эй, я не знал, что ты пишешь стихи.   
  
      — Может, потому что я заставил Фицжеральда это написать, — Фрэнк фыркает и поднимает на него глаза. — Но я убедился, что всё, что он написал, отражает мои чувства к тебе.  
  
      С губ Джерарда слетает смешок, когда он слышит это, но тем не менее, он сворачивает листок и засовывает его к себе в карман. Даже несмотря на то, что это написал не он, Джерард всё равно считает этот подарок бесценным.   
  
      — Это и важно, — приободряет Джерард Фрэнка, и в этот раз он начинает поцелуй. Когда он пытается проникнуть языком в рот к Фрэнку, его губы уже разомкнуты, приглашая его внутрь. И конечно же, Джерард без сомнений использует этот шанс.   
  
      Он весь уже разгорячён, когда Фрэнк отстраняется и говорит то, что Джерард вообще не ожидает услышать.   
  
      — Хочешь поехать ко мне? — предлагает он с раскрасневшимся лицом, и Джерард чувствует благоговейный страх.  
  
      Он решает побыть джентльменом и сказать что-нибудь милое, вроде  _«Разве это не слишком быстро, малыш?»_ , но вскоре он обнаруживает, что его рот полностью пересох и он вообще не может вымолвить ни слова.   
  
      Он будет не особо-то джентльменом, если просто кивнёт головой, да? Используя имеющееся оправдание, Джерард несколько раз моргает, а затем, кажется, очень настойчиво кивает.   
  
      Джерард и понятия не имеет, где живёт Фрэнк. Что ж, конечно, он знает, что это где-то в Париже, но как бы то ни было, у него нет никакой информации на этот счёт. Тем не менее, после он обнаруживает, что это слишком уж далеко. Он не находит себе места и хочет дотронуться до Фрэнка, но они не могут. Чем дольше они добираются до квартиры Фрэнка, тем болезненнее становится его эрекция. Он даже не знает, что с собой делать. Ведь он просто хочет избавиться ото всей одежды, чтобы Фрэнк чуть погодя или же в то же самое время сделал то же самое, а после — лишь быть с ним. Ему даже всё равно, переспят они или просто подрочат друг другу... Он просто хочет, чтобы это произошло. Он хочет почувствовать Фрэнка рядом.  
  
      Эта мысль — единственная в его голове на всём протяжении пути до маленькой сомнительной квартиры Фрэнка; и он проходит будто во сне.  
  
      Он слегка трезвеет, когда слышит, как Фрэнк достаёт ключи. Он наблюдает, как Фрэнк трясущимися пальцами отпирает дверь, а затем заходит в квартиру, как только он жестом предлагает ему войти.   
  
      Фрэнк даже не удосуживается закрыть за ними дверь. Он роняет ключи, и они падают на пол с действительно громким звуком, будто бы они деревянные.  
  
      Зато Фрэнк удосуживается довести их до спальни. Будто бы он не хочет совсем уж терять контроль и целовать Джерарда прямо в коридоре, поэтому он берёт его за руку и увлекает его в спальню. В этот раз, слава Богу, путь не занимает так уж много времени.  
  
      Фрэнк натыкается на кровать и первым падает на неё, а Джерард следует прямо за ним. Фрэнк раздвигает для него ноги, и Джерард идеально точно устраивается между них, сразу же находя удобную позицию.   
  
      Джерард не знает, как и когда это случается, но неожиданно он оказывается сверху. Он отчаянно тянет за край рубашки Фрэнка, пока она не сдаётся и не выскальзывает из-под ремня его джинсов. После он задирает её наверх, прикасаясь к бледной коже живота Фрэнка.  
  
      На самом деле, он не в состоянии сохранить зрительный контакт, пока его пальцы борются с пуговицами на джинсах Фрэнка. Если что, то он действительно рад, что ремень и джинсы не так уж сложно расстегнуть — если бы это было не так, это был бы ад. В конце концов, у него получается, и он с силой хватает край штанов Фрэнка. Он стягивает их лишь наполовину, оставляя их у него на коленях, и возвращается вверх, чтобы позаботиться о его нижнем белье. Вскоре и оно следует за джинсами. Так как он знаком с собственной одеждой, он с лёгкостью снимает рубашку и штаны вместе с бельём. Пока он занят этим, Фрэнк снимает свою рубашку через голову и откидывает её в сторону.   
  
      И Джерард больше не знает, где он и что происходит. Наступает тот момент, когда он становится кем-то другим — становится Фрэнком, его нуждами и желаниями, становится миссией, как довести Фрэнка до оргазма. И это просто удивительное чувство. Он вообще не думал, что ему когда-нибудь представится такой шанс.  
  
      — Джи... — выдыхает Фрэнк, но это выходит словно какой-то неохотный вопрос.  
  
      Джерард слишком занят влажными поцелуями внутренних сторон бёдер Фрэнка. Страх Фрэнка или всё, что угодно, что слышалось в его голосе, вскоре уходит — в основном, когда Джерард прикусывает нежную кожу всё там же, и Фрэнк издаёт томный высокий стон. После этого нет никаких разговоров.  
  
      Джерард в этот момент настолько решителен — хотя он и понятия не имеет, откуда взялось это чувство — что он дотягивается и настойчиво сжимает сосок Фрэнка и одновременно сплёвывает на его член.  
  
      — О Господи Иисусе, сделай это снова, — хнычет Фрэнк и выгибает спину.  
  
      Ладно, это был просто эксперимент, думал Джерард, продолжая массировать сосок Фрэнка и размазывая слюну вдоль его члена. На самом деле, он думал, что Фрэнку такое не нравится, но и не то чтобы он против.   
  
      В конце концов, Джерард перестаёт обращать внимание на что-либо, помимо промежности Фрэнка, склоняет голову и вбирает его в себя. Он делал это не так уж часто, и на вкус он немного солёный, но Джерарду всё равно.  
  
      Ему необходимо какое-то время, чтобы полностью погрузиться в процесс, но Фрэнк воодушевляет его. Что ж, воодушевляет он Джерарда в большинстве своём зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и пытаясь не вбиваться в его рот. Но это всё лишь показывает то, что Фрэнк наслаждается этим, и от этого Джерарду хорошо и комфортно.  
  
      Он оборачивает пальцы вокруг основания члена Фрэнка, чтобы улучшить момент. Когда он поднимает глаза на Фрэнка, то не может увидеть его лица: его останавливает завеса волос. Но Фрэнк замечает это и одной рукой дотягивается до лица Джерарда, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Он вытирает с его лица пот и убирает с его лица волосы, чтобы они наконец могли встретиться взглядами.  
  
      — Господи Иисусе, — стонет Фрэнк и кладёт другую руку на затылок Джерарду, лишь слегка прижимая его к себе. — Твой рот, о, блять.  
  
      Где-то в этот момент, когда язык у Фрэнка развязывается и он начинает говорить, Джерард ничего не может поделать и вскидывает бёдра. Он беззастенчиво вжимается во Фрэнка, отсасывая ему и глядя ему прямо в глаза. И он не может соврать — это действительно изумительное чувство.   
  
      — О Боже, Джерард, — стонет Фрэнк по прошествии нескольких минут и впивается пальцами в его плечи. — Стой, иди сюда. Блять, пожалуйста, иди сюда.   
  
      Джерард отстраняется и ползёт вверх без вопросов.  
  
      — Да, малыш? — мурлыкает он и чувствует, как дрожат его губы, когда он говорит.   
  
      — Просто... Вот так, — говорит Фрэнк и скользит рукой вниз, пока не достаёт до задницы Джерарда. Фрэнк сжимает её, а затем оборачивает ноги вокруг его талии. Он подаётся вперёд, задевая своим членом эрекцию Джерарда, и тот резко выдыхает. — Можем мы просто... сделать это вот так?   
  
      О, будто бы Джерард мог сказать на это «нет»! По всему его телу бегут мурашки, когда их бёдра вновь встречаются, и с его губ срывается стон прежде, чем он может сформулировать нормальное предложение, чтобы ответить Фрэнку. Он приподнимается, опираясь на локти, и приближается ближе к нему, и теперь их лица лишь в дюйме друг от друга. Он сам трётся о Фрэнка, и наслаждение, что появляется во всём его теле, стоит всего этого.  
  
      — Да, — наконец говорит он, несмотря на то, что это не совсем предложение. На самом деле, он не знает, ответ ли это на вопрос Фрэнка или это лишь стон, сорвавшийся с его губ без разрешения.  
  
      Всё, что существует в эту минуту — это тело Фрэнка. Их движения, быстрые и скользкие то ли от выделившейся смазки, то ли от слюны Джерарда. И, о Боже, Джерард желает этого.  
  
      Он пытается просунуть руки под плечи Фрэнка, отчаянно нуждаясь почувствовать на себе хоть какой-то вес. Фрэнк притягивает его ближе и начинает исследовать рот Джерарда языком, и их рты издают громкие непристойные звуки. И скорость, с которой двигаются его бёдра, практически невыносима.  
  
      Джерард весь потный; он облизывает, вбивается, хватает, матерится и целует.  
  
      — Я так... так близко, — шепчет он наконец и матерится себе под нос, утыкаясь в шею Фрэнка. Постоянное чувство трения с членом Фрэнка доводит его до безумия. Он никогда не делал ничего подобного, никогда не получал оргазм, лишь потеревшись об кого-то, лишь от чьих-то прикосновений. Это умопомрачительно, и это одна из сильнейших эмоций на свете.  
  
      Фрэнк сглатывает, и его руки снова нащупывают его задницу, сжимают её, и он прижимает Джерарда к себе.  
  
      — Я тоже, любимый, — произносит он, и то, как он говорит это — как слова выходят благородными и такими особенными, несмотря на ситуацию, — говорит для Джерарда.  
  
      Его бёдра невольно подаются вперёд вне ритма, а затем он впивается зубами в плечо Фрэнка, пытаясь сдержать громкий стон, что рвётся наружу.   
  
      Фрэнк делает ещё пару толчков перед тем, как задрожать и затрепетать в руках Джерарда. Его рот, такой громко стонущий прежде, теперь открыт и безмолвен. Даже его глаза широко распахнуты, и Джерард чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле, созерцая это.   
  
      Кажется, они оба немного боятся двигаться, будто опасаясь разрушить атмосферу (как бы это ни было смешно) или тот беспорядок, который они натворили между своими телами.   
  
      Джерард держится над Фрэнком, будто он единственная опора в его жизни, и совершенно неважно, что его плечевые мышцы уже не выдерживают. Они просто смотрят друг на друга, и Джерард действительно был бы не против делать это всю оставшуюся жизнь. Внимательно смотреть на такое прекрасное лицо — он бы занимался этим более, чем с радостью.  
  
      В конце концов, они, конечно, отрываются друг от друга. Но это происходит не скомканно и быстро: Джерард просто распутывает их ноги и ложится рядом с Фрэнком, который практически сразу обхватывает его руками и прижимается ещё ближе к нему.  
  
      — Ты будешь здесь утром, если я сейчас усну? — слегка сонно спрашивает Фрэнк и пробегается губами лишь в нескольких дюймах от соска Джерарда.   
  
      Это одна из самых тяжёлых вещей, которые Джерарду вообще приходилось говорить, так что он вздыхает.   
  
      — Нет, не буду. Фрэнки, мне вскоре придётся уйти.  
  
      — Я бы хотел, чтобы тебе вообще не приходилось уходить, — комментирует Фрэнк. Капля грусти прокрадывается в голос Фрэнка, и это слишком очевидно, чтобы Джерард этого не заметил.  
  
      — Может, однажды, — Джерард пытается успокоить его, и, хотя Фрэнк ничего на это не отвечает, Джерард знает, что тот не нашёл, что противопоставить.  
  
      Ещё на несколько минут они остаются в постели Фрэнка, всё ещё боясь разойтись. Фрэнк ухитряется не заснуть, но они больше не разговаривают. Они лишь пытаются сыскать спокойствие, которое пришло к обоим, когда они поцеловались, но сейчас они не могли его найти.  
  
      Но, тем не менее, всё так же хорошо. Всё ещё приятно ощущать простыни Фрэнка, укрывающие обнажённое тело Джерарда, а ещё приятнее чувствовать самого Фрэнка рядом. Джерард бы ни на что не променял это чувство. Знание того, что скоро ему придётся отправиться в своё время, не даёт ему покоя, но, когда Фрэнк смотрит на него этими своими глазами, то всё не так уж плохо.   
  
      Пока Джерард в Париже, они в безопасности. У каждого из них есть его половинка; губы, ресницы, тайные взгляды, прогулки, держась за руки. В действительности, они просто не могут просить о большем.


	3. Chapter 3

      После ещё нескольких дней поцелуев и совместных прогулок Джерард понимает, что совершенно потерялся в своих мыслях. Это не совсем воспоминания, и он не всегда мысленно возвращается к минутам, проведённым с Фрэнком (хотя и это тоже случается), — это что-то ещё, и оно крадёт у него часть мыслей.  
  
      Когда он не спит и не пишет — а пишет он словно сумасшедший после того, как начался весь роман с Фрэнком, — он пытается найти решение и их ситуации, а это задание непростое. Он хочет, чтобы Фрэнк был рядом столько, сколько возможно, потому что его присутствие заставляет Джерарда думать обо всём хорошем и забыть об остальном.  
  
      Эта мысль продолжает доставать Джерарда, но, если сказать по-честному, у него есть и проблемы поважнее: например, как улучшить эти отношения.  
  
      Фрэнк — парень из двадцатых годов двадцатого века. С этим, конечно же, Джерард никогда не сталкивался, и поэтому для него это — неизведанная территория. Да, теперь Фрэнк всё знает, и они вроде как доверяют друг другу, но всё же что, если — говоря гипотетически — Фрэнк хочет сократить этот временной промежуток между ними? Есть ли вообще способ это сделать, или они всегда будут видеться после полуночи?  
  
      И неожиданно он мечтает увидеть лицо Фрэнка в дневном свете. Ведь люди выглядят иначе в свете фонарей, не говоря уже о том, как они смотрятся при выключенном свете.  
  
      По прошествии, кажется, целой вечности, Джерард наконец придумывает кое-что — на самом деле, идя до дома после очередной ночи с Фрэнком. Да, всё дошло до того, что ему даже не нужно брать такси до дома: он знает улицы наизусть, они впечатались в его память так, что он мог пройтись по ним, будучи слепым.  
  
      Он чрезвычайно взволнован новой идеей и очень хочет воплотить её в жизнь прямо сейчас, но план включает в себя разговор с Алисией, но посреди ночи она уж точно не разделит его радости.  
  
      Так что Джерарду приходится отложить это на следующий день. О, и да, когда он просыпается, то внезапно боится предстоящего разговора. Будто бы после сна весь его былой энтузиазм превратился в трусость.  
  
      Но когда Майки уходит на работу, Джерард уговаривает себя выйти из комнаты и присоединиться к Алисии на кухне. Действительно удивительно, как Майки умудрился найти девушку, которая любит ужастики, а при этом ещё и умеет прекрасно готовить.  
  
      — Эй, Ал, — почти что застенчиво пищит он, стоя в дверях. Она поворачивается; выглядит Алисия довольно причудливо со сковородой в левой руке, или, может, это потому что на ней надеты старые потрёпанные джинсы и футболка Oistillers.  
  
      Свободной рукой она поправляет волосы и мило улыбается.  
  
      — Эй. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  
      — Что, я не могу прийти сюда и поговорить с тобой, только потому что я хочу? — спрашивает Джерард, звуча буквально обиженно. Конечно, Алисия со своим устрашающим радаром чувствует неладное между строк.  
  
      — Точно, — она фыркает и разворачивается обратно к плите. — Ну, и что? Мне нужно присесть или можно доготовить обед?  
  
      Джерард закусывает губу и подходит ближе к столу, а затем вздыхает.  
  
      — Было бы, на самом деле, просто прекрасно., если бы ты могла остановиться на несколько минут и присесть. Но если только тебе несложно, я имею в виду.  
  
      Она мимолётно оглядывается на него, будто бы чтобы проверить обстановку, и когда она видит, что он стоит на месте с неуверенным выражением лица, она тоже вздыхает и кладёт ложку. Она вытирает руки о деним джинсов, что определённо придаёт ей вид нетипичной домохозяйки, и падает на стул за столом.  
  
      — Итак, сядь. И вываливай всё, — Джерард кивает, и, даже несмотря на то, что Алисия спешит, потому что он прервал её посреди дела, она никак не показывает этого.  
  
      — Итак, — повторяет за ней Джерард и вздыхает, положив обе ладони на деревянный стол. Несколько секунд он ведёт борьбу с собой перед тем, как поднять на неё взгляд. Довольно сложно говорить обо всём этом и не разглашать секрет, но, всё же, не то чтобы он хочет рассказывать ей о том, что он в отношениях с парнем, которому сейчас уже примерно сто лет. — Помнишь легенду, о которой ты мне рассказывала?  
  
      Алисия хмурится, но спустя минуту кивает.  
  
      — Ты про церковь Сент-Этьен, да? Та, которая имеет к тебе отношение?  
  
      — Точно, — быстро произносит Джерард, чтобы сделать её последний комментарий незаметным и будто бы несуществующим. — Я всё думал, говорится ли в легенде что-нибудь о том, что можно остаться в той эпохе, в которую она доставляет тебя?  
  
      Алисия сощуривается, и это очевидно, что она на грани, чтобы не спросить Джерарда, зачем ему знать именно это. В конце концов, она решает не спрашивать, хотя вместо этого и рассказывает всю легенду.  
  
      — В ней говорится, что как только ты оказался в той эпохе, в которой хотел, то ты можешь остаться в ней, только если хочешь этого достаточно сильно. Ну, если ты однажды будешь полностью уверен в том, что хочешь остаться там, то ты застрянешь там бесповоротно.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      Но до того, как он успевает задать другой вопрос, Алисия больше не сожжет сдерживаться и выпаливает:   
  
      — Джерард, зачем тебе нужно об этом знать?  
  
      На секунду Джерард сомневается — так, будто бы действительно подумывая сказать ей правду. Мысль поделиться этим с кем-нибудь соблазнительна, но в конце концов, он закусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы ничего не сказать. Хотя сомнений достаточно. Алисия со своей способностью читать лица людей и их жесты, скорее всего, будет в состоянии сложить полную картину.  
  
      — Незачем, просто интересно. Простое любопытство, — говорит он, даже несмотря на то, что знает, что незачем. Он быстро встаёт со стула, направляясь обратно к двери, когда Алисия останавливает его ещё одним высказыванием:  
  
      — Просто на случай, если тебе интересно, — начинает она. — Легенда также говорит о том, что ты можешь взять кого угодно из того времени в своё время. Это работает в обоих направлениях, пока церковь стоит здесь. Ты можешь путешествовать и туда, и сюда.  
  
      Черты лица у Джерарда смягчаются, когда она заканчивает, и что-то в нём расслабляется — узел, который до этого момента был крепко завязан, развязывается.  
  
      — Спасибо тебе, Ал.  
  
      — Я же не пожалею, что рассказала тебе об этом, да? — убеждает она сама себя, смотря Джерарду прямо в глаза.  
  
      Он качает головой.  
  
      — Нет, не волнуйся, — говорит он с ухмылкой на лице и очередным благодарным взглядом, а затем убегает обратно к себе в комнату.  
  
      Это открывает перед ним новую перспективу. И это нечто совершенно новое, будто бы перед ним открылись врата. Он может сделать столько всего! Он может предложить Фрэнку прийти сюда, может, показать ему новый Париж, Лувр… Да всё! И даже несмотря на то, что следующая мысль, что всплывает у него в голове, слишком смелая, он всё равно не может не ухватиться за неё на пару мгновений.  
  
      Что, если он решит остаться в эпохе Фрэнка? Или, ещё лучше, — что, если Фрэнк решит остаться во времени Джерарда? А учитывая, что их отношения — это просто малыш в подгузниках, то он, скорее, не станет упоминать об этом перед Фрэнком, но… Но он ничего не может поделать, он грезит этим.   
  
      Каково бы это было, если бы они были вместе каждый день? Джерард представил бы Фрэнка всей новой литературе, и они могли бы смеяться над плохими книгами вместе… Срань Господня, они же смогли бы сходить в кино! Все кинотеатры закрыты в полночь, когда они встречаются, так что кино они никогда не смотрели. Но если бы они действительно были вы вместе, то могли бы столько всего вместе перепробовать…  
  
      Но да, это слишком рискованно. Может, у них ничего не получится, хотя это и кажется маловероятным. Джерард не может мечтать о лучшем человеке для себя, и ему нравится думать, что Фрэнк думает о нём так же.  
  
      И всё же, беседа с Алисией принесла свои плоды, хотя и мысли, бушующие у Джерарда в голове с ненормальной скоростью, преследуют его. И ему нравится каждая из них, главным образом, потому что в каждой есть Фрэнк.  
  
      Каким-то образом они дарят ему ощущение, что они на самом деле реальны и не закончатся друг для друга ужасающими расплывчатыми воспоминаниями.  
  


***

  
  


_Человек должен осмелиться_

_быть счастливым._

_  
  
_

_Гертруда Стайн_

  
  
      В эту ночь Джерард, проще говоря, немного взволнован. Конечно, разнообразные чувства смешиваются в один гигантский ком, потому что забирать свой роман у лучшего редактора двадцатых годов — большое дело для него, но в действительности же он рад этому.  
  
      Зельда Фицжеральд отвозит его сюда — или, ну, составляет ему компанию, — но это довольно короткая поездка. Они добираются до неё менее, чем за пятнадцать минут, может, потому что сегодня нет пробок.  
  
      Проходя внутрь, Джерард наконец чувствует волну тошноты, омывающую его. Что, если он ей не понравился? Что, если она посоветует ему перепечатать больше половины романа? Что, если она думает, что это ужасное дерьмо?  
  
      У него не остаётся так уж много времени для подобных мыслей, потому что в коридоре его приветствует улыбающееся лицо Гертруды Стайн.  
  
      — Уэй, а я всё думаю, когда же ты вернёшься.  
  
      — Я… я не хотел Вас подгонять, — застенчиво восклицает он и следует за ней в главную комнату, наблюдая, как она садится в своё кресло. Она берёт копию романа Джерарда со стола и протягивает её ему, даже не утруждаясь снова встать.  
  
      — Всё остальное было настолько же неплохо, как и заглавие, — комментирует она и переплетает пальцы, кладя руки на колени. — Немного необычно, может, потому что везде научная фантастика. Некоторые места я выделила красным и предложила кое-что, но стиль хорош, и если ты закончишь книгу вроде этой, у тебя выйдет нечто стоящее. С поиском хорошего издателя проблем возникнуть не должно.  
  
      Джерард, если по-честному, совершенно переполнен чувствами. Он хочет отпустить книгу из своей некрепкой хватки и вместо этого обнять Гертруду. Невозможно ответить на что-то такое — всё, о чём он может думать, так это о том, что все попытки стоили того; ночи бесконечных разочарований и стираний одного предложения за другим. Это всё того стоило, потому что Гертруда, блять, Стайн говорит, что у него хорошая книга.  
  
      — Правда? — пищит он, а его голос слегка дрожит. — А что насчёт сюжета? Не слишком много всего? В смысле, кажется, в литературе всегда много убийств, но…  
  
      — Я бы не волновался по этому поводу, — говорит глубокий голос, и, когда Джерард оборачивается, то видит Хемингуэя, который стоит в дверях. — Я тоже прочёл его, и могу сказать, что у тебя довольно своеобразный стиль в описании смерти… Но мне понравилось. Было что-то ещё, что я посчитал совершенно неправильным.  
  
      — И ч… что это? — снова заикается Джерард, словно школьник. Он определённо не готов к тому, чтобы Хемингуэй критиковал его работу.  
  
      — Ты неискренен со своими персонажами, — говорит Хемингуэй и подходит ближе. Подступив к Джерарду, он кладёт ему руку на плечо в дружеском жесте и добавляет: — Ты написал много страниц о том, почему они хотели убить друг за друга и умереть вместе, но это ощущается неправдиво. Это не то, чего хочет от тебя литература. Ты знаешь, что ты должен делать?  
  
      — Ты снова говоришь, как репетитор, — говорит Гертруда с едва заметным удовольствием, но Эрнест не замечает её. Он лишь ждёт, пока Джерард покачает головой, что и происходит секундой позже.  
  
      — Всё, что тебе нужно, так это написать одно-единственное правдивое предложение. Напиши наиправдивейшую мысль, которую только знаешь. Поверь мне, — он ухмыляется и даже подмигивает Джерарду, который ощущает своё неистовое сердцебиение.  
  
      — Могу пообещать, что попытаюсь, — отвечает он, потому что, очевидно, этого от него и ждут.   
  
      Кажется, этого достаточно, или именно это Хемингуэй хотел услышать, потому что он кивает в немом согласии.  
  
      — Вот так. Попытайся никого никогда не убивать. А теперь я должен отвезти тебя в клуб; думаю, тебе захочется повидаться с друзьями этой ночью.  
  
      Когда Хемингуэй говорит «клуб», он на самом деле его и имеет в виду. Это джаз-клуб, в котором Джерард никогда не бывал прежде, и у него по всему телу бегут мурашки, когда он впервые осматривается там.  
  
      Всё заведение одаряет его атмосферой выпивки. Не то чтобы он не привык к клубам, но всё же от звучания пианино и саксофона по его телу бегут мурашки, и неважно, куда бы он ни отвёл глаза, он везде видит, как кто-то подносит бокал к губам. Всё это выглядит так расслабленно, а не так, как в наши дни — вульгарно и пошло.  
  
      Джерард умудряется повеселиться ещё до того, как встречается с Фрэнком. Он заговаривает со случайной француженкой, но она очень плохо знает английский, но тем не менее, с ней весело общаться. Они просто обсуждают её роман с Пикассо, когда вокруг талии Джерарда обвивается чья-то рука, и когда он поворачивает голову, то видит, как Фрэнк вскидывает на него бровь.  
  
      Он извиняется перед Адрианной — это имя этой девушки, или, по крайней мере, так она сказала — и поворачивается, целуя уголок его губ. Он может это сделать, потому что свет приглушён, а комната наполнена сигаретным дымом, который сохраняет всё во мгле.  
  
      — Я ужасно скучал по тебе сегодня, — шепчет Фрэнк, и с его губ срывается тихий вздох, когда он отстраняется. — Мне нужно выпить, пошли со мной.  
  
      Они проходят почти всё помещение и останавливаются около бара, где Фрэнк просит сухой мартини. На некоторое время они решают остаться здесь перед тем, как исчезнуть на улицах (или в квартире Фрэнка, на что надеется Джерард), так что они в конце концов занимают два высоких стула.  
  
      — Ну, ты же знаешь, что я тоже по тебе скучал, — говорит Джерард с ухмылкой, не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от картины перед собой. Когда это алкоголь стал таким соблазнительным? Потому что то, как губы Фрэнка ловят край бокала — практически порно для Джерарда. — Но я выяснил кое-что полезное сегодня.  
  
      — Что именно? — спрашивает Фрэнк, ставя бокал на барную стойку. — Боже, это мне и нужно. Сегодня был плохой день.  
  
      — Что ж, — начинает Джерард, проверяя, чтобы бармен не слушал. — Во-первых, я получил книгу от Гертруды Стайн, но это даже не самая важная часть, — Фрэнк снова вскидывает на него бровь, протягивая руку и вырисовывая кружочки на тыльной стороне руки Джерарда. — Я поговорил с женой моего брата про ту легенду, о которой я тебе рассказывал.  
  
      Взгляд Фрэнка сразу же становится куда заинтересованнее всего в одно мгновение, когда Джерард произносит это, и он сразу же на какое-то время замирает.   
  
      — И что ты выяснил? — интересуется он тихим голоском и моргает.  
  
      Робкая улыбка Джерарда слегка приободряет Фрэнка, и его напряжённое выражение его лица смягчается.  
  
      — Что, если я покажу тебе Париж? — загадочно спрашивает Джерард и опирается о барную стойку.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду под «покажешь Париж»? — спрашивает Фрэнк, а на его лице отражается недоумение.  
  
      — Я имею в виду, мой Париж, — восклицает Джерард и ждёт реакции Фрэнка практически нетерпеливо. Он чувствует, как под кожей танцуют и бегают муравьи, потому что это откровение заставляет его вздрогнуть, и он хочет начать прыгать, будто он под кайфом.  
  
      Глаза Фрэнка неосознанно расширяются, когда до него доходит.  
  
      — Ты серьёзно? Это правда возможно? — его голос дрожит от радости и волнения.  
  
      — Она говорит, что да, — подтверждает Джерард и улыбается, борясь с сильным желанием взять Фрэнка за руку. — Ну, так ты пойдёшь? Тебе придётся подождать до полуночи, как я всегда и делаю, но я буду ждать тебя, и я…  
  
      Фрэнк перебивает его, разражаясь смехом.  
  
      — Да! — счастливо восклицает он и кивает, чтобы подтвердить своё намерение. — Да, конечно, я приду!  
  
      — Правда? — пищит Джерард практически неуверенно. Он хотел, чтобы Фрэнк, по крайней мере, был восхищён, но всё же как-то не верится, что кто-то так сильно хочет провести с ним время. Не упоминая уж того, что это Фрэнк.  
  
      — Да, правда! — убеждает его Фрэнк и ещё раз быстро отпивает свой напиток. Он практически сразу теряется в этой мысли. — Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, как изменился Париж. И я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, где живёшь, и… Эй, можешь достать мне кое-что?  
  
      Джерард прищуривается, думая, что Фрэнк сейчас попросит какие-нибудь наркотики, которых у них здесь, в двадцатых, нет, и подозрительно спрашивает:  
  
      — Что ты хочешь?  
  
      — Хочу, чтобы ты принёс мне одежду, которую вы носите в вашем времени, — восклицает Фрэнк с победой, написанной на его лице. — Я понятия не имею, как она выглядит, но я помню, что ты смотрелся особенно, когда мы впервые встретились. Можешь это сделать? Я, конечно, отдам тебе деньги, которые ты на это потратишь.  
  
      Джерард качает головой, смеясь внутри себя над мыслью, что Фрэнк будет бегать по своему Парижу в поисках кого-то с евро.  
  
      — Фрэнки, это необязательно, — утешающее говорит он. — Конечно, я достану тебе одежду. Как ты хочешь выглядеть: как джентльмен или как мятежник? — спрашивает Джерард и оглядывает Фрэнка сверху вниз, начиная с его почти что аккуратной причёски и заканчивая его чёрными ботинками.  
  
      Фрэнк, кажется, на секунду сомневается, но затем ухмыляется и говорит:  
  
      — Как мятежник.  
  
      Джерард хихикает и склоняет голову, чтобы скрыть румянец, который прокрадывается на его лицо без какой-либо определённой причины.  
  
      — Ты действительно так рад увидеть, как мы разрушили этот прекрасный город?  
  
      Фрэнк пожимает плечами, играя со своим бокалом на барной стойке, очевидно, избегая взглянуть на Джерарда.  
  
      — Важен не город, а то, что я смогу увидеть твой мир. Конечно же, я рад этому.  
  
      Джерард решает, что это лучшее, что Фрэнк мог сказать.  
  
      И только позже этой ночью, когда Фрэнк прокладывает дорожку поцелуев вниз к торсу Джерарда, когда тот думает кое о чём, поверхностно дыша, он сжимает плечо Фрэнка и заставляет его посмотреть на него.  
  
      — Эй, ты сказал, что для тебя это был действительно плохой день. Почему?  
  
      Фрэнк несколько раз моргает, будто бы удивляясь, что Джерард заметил такую крошечную деталь, и облизывает свои опухшие губы. Он кладёт руки на обнажённые руки Джерарда и отвечает:  
  
      — Просо прошлой ночью меня мучили ночные кошмары. И как я и сказал, я скучал по тебе.  
  
      — О чём были эти кошмары? — спрашивает Джерард, и через него проносится неожиданная волна страха. Он молчит и не жалуется, когда Фрэнк залазит прямо на него.  
  
      — Что ж… — Фрэнк замолкает, поддерживая себя на локтях над грудью Джерарда. — Мне снилось, что до сих пор шла война. И я жил здесь, а затем однажды какая-то армия, не знаю, какая, зашла в город и окончательно разрушила церковь. Знаешь, которая доставляет тебя каждую ночь сюда. И мне снилось, что я больше никогда тебя не увижу.  
  
      От этого у Джерарда вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки, не говоря уже о том, что ему до сих пор жарко, как и в последние несколько минут.  
  
      — Блять, Фрэнки, — говорит он, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по краю лопатки Фрэнка, — мне так жаль.  
  
      Фрэнк жалко улыбается, но эта улыбка вскоре исчезает. Внезапно рот Фрэнка приоткрывается, и он наклоняется ближе.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, теперь ты здесь, — говорит он и целует его губы вновь.  
  


***

  
  
      Идёт четвёртый час утра, когда Джерард в тысячный раз проверяет время, всё ещё не в состоянии заснуть. Всё, что он может слышать, так это слова Фрэнка:  _«Да, да, конечно, я приду!»_ , отчего он слишком широко улыбается, чтобы вот так уснуть.  
  
      Даже после нескольких часов он всё ещё может почувствовать губы Фрэнка на своих, он может вдыхать его и зарываться в его волосы; Фрэнк повсюду рядом с ним, и Джерард прекрасно знает, что никак не может прекратить их безумие. Ощущение, будто он впервые видит настоящие цвета, и все они мерцают на лице Фрэнка.   
  
      После нескольких минут, как Джерард пытается держать глаза закрытыми, он сдаётся и встаёт с нагретой кровати. Он раздумывает над тем, чтобы принять холодный душ, но его взгляд падает на ноутбук, лежащий на столе, и он направляется к нему, даже не раздумывая.  
  
      Включив его, Джерард ждёт, когда он загрузится: чёртовы старые и медленные ноутбуки. Когда это происходит, он открывает вордовский документ с его так называемым романом и пролистывает вниз до последнего предложения, которое он написал днём ранее.  
  
      Его глаза уставшие, а не беспокойные, как тело, но он ухитряется вернуться к занятию и перечитать несколько глав, пытаясь уловить то, что показалось бы неестественным. Сконцентрировавшись на этом, он может понять, из чего исходил Хемингуэй: действительно кажется, будто он не связан со своими персонажами, будто не хватает чего-то важного.  
  
      Может, это всё из-за такого позднего часа, а может, это из-за того, что он сейчас в таком состоянии, но, в конце концов, он пялится в экран, не в состоянии написать ничего лучше.  
  
      Когда наступает практически пять утра, он пожимает плечами и печатает первую вещь, которая приходит ему на ум.  
  
       _«Я не в состоянии формулировать нормальные предложения, потому что чувства одурманили меня»._  Затем он стирает его и ухмыляясь, пишет вместо этого:  _«Я влюблён во Фрэнка»._  Только после того, как он несколько раз читает предложение вслух, к нему приходит осознание, что это, вероятно, самое правдивое предложение, которое он когда-либо знал.  
  
      Ночь, которую Джерард считает важнейшей ночью всей его жизни, случается несколькими днями позже. И он снова слишком рано ходит вокруг церкви Сент-Этьен. У него буквально болит грудь от того, что её сжимает, и от нервов.  
  
      Джерард едва ли может сдержать себя в руках, прогуливаясь по аллее неподалёку после полуночи. Он чувствует себя так, будто у него биполярно-аффективное расстройство: одна его часть уверена, что Фрэнк обязательно будет здесь, а другая — что план не удастся.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, первая часть оказывается права. Улица сворачивает налево перед тем, как он может полностью разглядеть церковь, но когда он наконец убеждается в этом — Фрэнк стоит там; выглядит он слегка потерянным.  
  
      — Фрэнк? — зовёт Джерард, и, когда Фрэнк замечает его, этот потерянный взгляд исчезает и заменяется широкой улыбкой. Она расплывается по всему лицу Фрэнка, и, насколько Джерард может видеть, она наполняет и его глаза.  
  
      — О мой Бог, я думал, что попал не в то время, когда нигде не увидел тебя, — Фрэнк усмехается и буквально подпрыгивает ближе к Джерарду, приподнимаясь на носочках, чтобы приветственно поцеловать его.  
  
      После этого Джерарду необходимо несколько минут, чтобы оценить, как Фрэнк принарядился. Он слегка поиграл с одеждой, которую он ему принёс, и приготовился к тому, чтобы идти туда, куда они собирались, — на самом деле, Джерард планирует взять Фрэнка с собой на концерт, если всё получится. Панк-рок концерт, если быть точным.  
  
      Так что на Фрэнке надеты рваные джинсы, красная футболка и кожаная куртка. И Господи Иисусе, в этом прикиде он выглядит буквально поразительно.  
  
      — Ты бесподобно выглядишь, — признаёт Джерард и краснеет, благодарный темноте улицы за то, что Фрэнк не может увидеть этого.  
  
      — Правда? — спрашивает Фрэнк и глазами молит о ещё большем воодушевлении. — Я чувствую себя так странно во всём этом. Я ни к чему этому не привык. Я… я даже не могу поверить, что я на самом деле здесь. Куда мы идём?  
  
      — Я веду тебя в клуб, — сообщает ему Джерард и протягивает руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы Фрэнка. Когда он пытается стукнуть Джерарда по руке, Джерард добавляет: — Что? Тебе лучше, когда волосы взъерошены.  
  
      Фрэнк хихикает и оставляет всё так. Джерард серьёзно горд прогуливаться с кем-то таким, как Фрэнк, не упоминая уже о том, что он чувствует, когда он собирает всю свою храбрость и берёт Фрэнка за руку.  
  
      Вначале Фрэнк неугомонен: он всё продолжает спрашивать Джерарда, нормально ли делать это на людях, но тот убеждает его, что это нормально в любой момент. Он даже не устаёт от этого: он может повторять это день и ночь. Если бы он мог, он бы останавливался на каждом углу каждой улицы, чтобы разделить маленький поцелуй, но это было бы слегка слишком.  
  
      Ощущение, будто они добираются до клуба вечность, и Фрэнк спрашивает его обо всём, даже о машинах и о зданиях из стекла, а последнее как раз оставляет его крайне удивлённым, но, в конце концов, они добираются до места. Билеты дешёвые, так как это местная группа, и они не такие уж популярные, но они панки, так что сойдёт.  
  
      — Пойдём, я куплю тебе пива, — предлагает Джерард и тащит Фрэнка за собой к бару. Обычно рядом с Фрэнком он чувствует беспокойство — или это было так лишь в начале, — но сейчас он абсолютно уверен во всём. И он думает, чувствует ли Фрэнк то же самое, когда они в двадцатых, но он не хочет спрашивать у него об этом.  
  
      Видеть Фрэнка с усами, возможно, самая милейшая вещь, которую Джерард вообще имел возможность наблюдать, но он изо всех сил старается не смеяться над этим.  
  
      — Вот, — говорит он и вместо этого вытирает пиво.  
  
      Фрэнк застенчиво благодарит его.  
  
      Когда группа начинает играть, всё становится чуть жёстче. Фрэнк сначала не хочет присоединяться к мош-питу, но Джерард сжимает его руку и заставляет его пойти туда, зная, что Фрэнк чуть позже не пожалеет об этом.  
  
      И действительно, Фрэнк совершенно теряется в музыке. Она громкая и хаотичная, и, когда Джерард не слишком занят, пытаясь не умереть в толпе, он может видеть, что Фрэнк полностью наслаждается ею. Он ещё никогда не видел его более беззаботным и счастливым, это уж точно. Даже когда Фрэнку случайно заезжает в лицо крепкий на вид парень, тот всё ещё улыбается и говорит, смеясь:  
  
      — Всё в порядке, мужик!  
  
      К концу концерта они сближаются и на секунду держатся за руки, но толпа настолько оживлена, да и руки у них настолько потные и скользкие, что они разъединяются.  
  
      В концерте нет ничего такого, чего Джерард раньше не испытывал, но он здесь с Фрэнком, и это куда улучшает ситуацию. От этого он даже решает купить настоящую копию альбома группы, которая, если честно, по-настоящему странная, учитывая их дерьмовый стиль.   
  
      — В эти дни вся музыка звучит так? — орёт Фрэнк, когда сет группы наконец заканчивается и они могут поговорить. — Блять, если это так, то я остаюсь здесь!  
  
      Джерард усмехается.  
  
      — Тебя кто-то напоил? — спрашивает он, стараясь звучать подозрительно. Фрэнк качает головой — хотя кажется, что он делает это больше для того, чтобы стряхнуть весь пот, потому что его волосы мокрые насквозь, — и снова смеётся.  
  
      — Это не ответ на мой вопрос! — восклицает Фрэнк, и Джерард списывает это на избыток эндорфинов.  
  
      — Нет, не вся музыка такая, — затем отвечает Джерард, вспоминая все дерьмовые песни, которые крутят по радио. — Тебе на самом деле понравилось?  
  
      — Я просто нахрен влюбился в них, Джи! — счастливо выкрикивает Фрэнк и взъерошивает его волосы, как он делал это с волосами Фрэнка чуть ранее. Весьма непривычно слышать это от Фрэнка со всеми этими словечками, но это довольно забавно. Он знает, что это всё лишь из-за совершенно нового опыта для него, но это слишком ярко и живо.  
  
      Когда они выходят наружу, Фрэнк скидывает с плеч кожаную куртку и закидывает её себе на плечо.  
  
      — Куда ты хочешь пойти? — спрашивает Джерард; его тело расслаблено и немного уставшее от всех танцев и прыжков. Он рад, что сумел остаться абсолютно трезвым на эту ночь — было бы весело, если бы они напились вместе, но так куда лучше.  
  
      — В какое-нибудь место, где в это время спокойно? — предлагает Фрэнк, и Джерард просто кивает, переплетая их пальцы.  
  
      В конце концов, всё заканчивается тем, что они снова гуляют вдоль Сены, и это напоминает Джерарду их первую ночь, проведённую вместе. Пытаясь узнать друг друга получше, Джерард делает первый шаг — этот момент всё ещё свеж и чист в его памяти.  
  
      — Хэй, я отведу тебя на мост любви, как насчёт этого? — неожиданно решает Джерард.   
  
      — Мост? — стонет и хныкает Фрэнк. — Только если я смогу там посидеть. Думаю, мои ноги либо гниют, либо хотят сбежать от меня куда подальше.  
  
      Джерард фыркает на это и кивает.  
  
      — Да, сможешь посидеть там.  
  
      Они недалеко от моста, так что они добираются до него менее, чем за десять минут. Джерард в действительности пытается показать Фрэнку всё значение моста любви, со всеми висячими замками, которые повесили на него влюблённые пары в знак вечной любви, но это безнадёжно. Фрэнк направляется прямо к первой лавочке и садится на неё, вновь завывая — в этот раз от наслаждения.  
  
      И Джерард не так уж невольно присоединяется к нему и садится рядом.  
  
      — Уже почти половина третьего ночи, а люди всё ещё прогуливаются мимо, — замечает он и провожает взглядом парочку.  
  
      Фрэнк кивает и рукой потирает лоб, и ещё больше усталости отпечатывается у него на лице.  
  
      — Да. Я думал, что Париж в двадцатых годах был передвижным празденством, но сейчас он куда живее. Мне это нравится. Город живёт согласно своему назначению… Всё же, так Париж выглядит ярче.  
  
      Джерард пялится в никуда, пока Фрэнк говорит, слушая, как по Парижу танцует Сена со свойственным ей уродством и красотой.  
  
      — Ты был серьёзен, когда говорил, что остался бы здесь?  
  
      Фрэнк пожимает плечами и, на самом деле, не думая об этом, кивает.  
  
      — Как я и сказал, город куда прекраснее сейчас. И все люди куда толерантнее, а не так, как в моё время, где мне приходится сдерживаться, когда я хочу сделать что-нибудь, например, поцеловать тебя. Люди считают это возмутительным и ужасным. И это так далеко от стереотипа, к которому я привык… И тот клуб, в который ты меня привёл…  
  
      — Но я имею в виду, — перебивает его Джерард с нетерпением, пробегаясь кончиком языка по нижней губе, — захочешь ли ты остаться здесь со мной? Не только на ночь.  
  
      — Не будь жестоким, — мягко говорит Фрэнк и встречает взгляд Джерарда. — Мы оба знаем, что это невозможно. Мы навсегда застряли в этом… чём бы то ни было.  
  
      Джерард улыбается себе под нос.  
  
      — На самом деле, это возможно. Легенда говорит о том, что если ты очень сильно хочешь остаться в определённом времени, то это сбудется. Ты легко можешь остаться здесь, если захочешь.   
  
      — Ты же несерьёзно, — спорит Фрэнк, а в его голос закрадываются неизвестные чуждые эмоции, которых Джерард никогда раньше не замечал. — Ты хочешь этого, в смысле, нас сейчас. Но это не вечно. Твои чувства исчезнут, а я застряну здесь… Если только мы обсуждаем сейчас не просто теорию.  
  
      — Потому что мы сохраняем это в теории, — замечает Джерард и качает головой. — Не думаю, что ты прав. У меня ощущение, что я всегда буду любить тебя, а не только сейчас. На самом деле, я не могу этого описать, но ты… ты нужен мне, что-то вроде этого. Чтобы держать меня в здравом уме. И ты делаешь меня счастливым.  
  
      Фрэнк тихо усмехается.  
  
      — Тогда почему бы тебе не остаться в моём Париже?  
  
      — Фрэнки, я не могу, — тут же говорит Джерард убедительным тоном, поворачиваясь к нему. — Я не могу оставить здесь своих родителей и не могу оставить Майки. Я слишком эгоистичен, чтобы отпустить его, и моё сознание начнёт рушиться. Он столько всего стерпел… Я не могу.  
  
      Фрэнк кивает, вероятно, понимая суть, и вздыхает.  
  
      — Это значит, что это я должен остаться с тобой, так ведь? У меня нет семьи, мне особо нечего терять.  
  
      — Я не это подразумевал, — выдыхает Джерард, уже сожалея, что поднял эту тему. В действительности удивительно, как быстро они смогли перейти к такому ужасному настроению от практически экстаза. Хотя он и знает, что в конце концов это бы в любом случае произошло.  
  
      — Я знаю, что не подразумевал, Джерард, — отвечает Фрэнк по прошествии нескольких минут. — Не думаю, что я сейчас в состоянии говорить об этом. Я не могу предать всех, мне тоже нелегко оставлять всех моих друзей.   
  
      — Когда ты будешь готов говорить об этом, мне уже всё равно, — опечаленно выпаливает Джерард, уже предсказывая ответ Фрэнка.  
  
      Поэтому-то он и не удивлён, когда видит, как Фрэнк поднимается со скамейки, несмотря на то, как сильно болят у него ноги. Похоже, что он вот-вот убежит, будто он в одной секунде от исчезновения и возвращения в своё время. Джерард остаётся сидеть, будто уже боясь что-либо говорить.  
  
      — Я не уверен, что буду готов, Джи, — шепчет он и отступает на шаг назад. — Мне жаль. Мне так чертовски жаль, Джерард, но я не уверен. Прости.  
  
      Джерард знает, что сейчас может с лёгкостью встать и взять Фрэнка за руку, чтобы остановить его. Не чтобы заставить его слушать или принять решение, оставаться здесь или нет. Лишь чтобы пробыть с Фрэнком ещё несколько минут, пока не наступил рассвет, просто чтобы поцеловать его, сделать… Что угодно, что придёт ему на ум. Но вместо этого он пальцами сжимает край скамейки, а его костяшки белеют. Он практически убеждает: «Всё в порядке», но в последнюю секунду ухитряется сдержаться.   
  
      Хотя он слышит (а когда поднимает голову, и видит), как Фрэнк уходит, на самом деле, это не убивает всю надежду в нём. Он убеждает себя, что в конце концов Фрэнк вернётся или что будет искать его следующей ночью.  
  
      Это не может стать концом. Ладно, сейчас они не могут сойтись на чём-то, но всё постоянно меняется. Это точно не конец… Это не может быть концом.  
  
      Джерард чувствует себя оцепеневшим, когда идёт обратно к квартире Майки и Алисии. Он едва ли может разлепить глаза, а когда падает лицом на кровать, в голове у Джерарда проносится не их последний разговор, но вечер, который они провели вместе до этого.  
  
      Он засыпает с картиной прыгающего, танцующего Фрэнка перед глазами, который был полностью собой в этот момент; Фрэнка, который беззаботно целует его после концерта. Да, всё определённо не может закончиться вот так. Ещё нет.  
  


***

  
  
      Нахуй надежду. Джерард дёргается и нервничает всю следующую ночь, когда забирается в машину Эрнеста Хемингуэя. Впервые за долгое время это пугает его до чёртиков.   
  
      Хотя весь этот страх не стоит того: Фрэнка буквально нигде не видно. Когда его не оказывается в первом клубе, Джерард идёт в другой, «потому что в этом слишком скучно», и Хемингуэй соглашается. Хотя это та ещё херня собачья: этой ночью он даже не пьёт, и он не в состоянии сказать, происходит ли вокруг что-либо занятное или нет, потому что он сам потерян в собственных мыслях.  
  
      В любом случае, они меняют клуб. Да, здесь семья Фицжеральд, но на этом всё. У Джерарда нет желания подходить к Зельде и Скотту и спрашивать их, видели ли они Фрэнка, так что он оставляет двадцатые в том настроении, которое сложно выразить, но в нём много страха и волнения.  
  
      Следующие две ночи продолжаются в том же духе. Джерард делает всё возможное, чтобы отыскать Фрэнка, но каждый раз все попытки остаются бесплодными.  
  
      На четвёртую ночь он вроде как сдаётся. Когда Хемингуэй подбирает его двумя секундами спустя после полуночи, первое, что говорит Джерард, это:  
  
      — Эрнест, сегодня ночью я хочу по-настоящему напиться.  
  
      Хемингуэй лишь кивает и кричит что-то на французском водителю.  
  
      — Как пожелаешь, друг мой, — говорит он Джерарду и улыбается какой-то странноватой ироничной улыбкой.  
  
      Джерард ещё даже наполовину не разделывается со своим вторым напитком — несмотря на это, он даже ещё не навеселе, — когда замечает знакомый силуэт, стоящий в углу бара. Это не то место, где он ожидал увидеть кого бы то ни было, кого он видел прежде, но он уверен, что видит фигуру Фрэнка. Он не может рассмотреть лицо,пока человек не поворачивается слегка в профиль… И да, это Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард заливает в рот всё, что осталось в стакане, но, когда его желудок неприятно скручивает, он знает, что этой ночью больше пить не будет.  
  
      Следующее, что он решает делать, люди в наше время могли бы назвать «сталкерить». Он даже на секунду не отрывает взгляда от лица Фрэнка.  
  
      И когда их глаза на секунду встречаются, его желудок так же странно сжимается, и теперь Джерард уверен, что Фрэнк знает о его присутствии.  
  
      Джерард не знает, чего ожидать, не совсем, но он довольно-таки расстроен, когда Фрэнк занимает себя чем-то в тёмном углу. Джерард… Джерард просто, если честно, ничего не знает. Он бы всё отдал, чтобы узнать, что происходит между ними: думает ли Фрэнк, что всё кончено или хочет, чтобы всё было кончено, или же у него должны найтись яйца, чтобы подойти и поговорить с ним.  
  
      Молчание между ними бесконечно расстраивает Джерарда, а грустно ещё и то, что расстройство превращается в горькую сладость. Которая позднее трансформируется в настоящую печаль. Он не может поверить, что они так быстро разошлись: даже ничего не произошло — они просто поговорили, и Фрэнк смог вот так просто уйти.  
  
      Джерард как раз готов заказать последний напиток и, следовательно, обращает внимание на бармена, когда наконец начинает хоть что-то происходить. Поворачиваясь со стаканом в руках, он хочет проверить, как там Фрэнк, но того больше нет на прежнем месте. Джерард быстро оглядывает комнату и с удивлением видит, что Фрэнк пробирается через всё помещение, чтобы подойти к нему.   
  
      В действительности Джерард ничего не говорит. Он лишь наблюдает, как Фрэнк становится всё ближе и ближе к нему, и мечтает испариться. Особенно когда Фрэнк добирается до него и точно так же, как и он сам, молчит.  
  
      Джерард хотел бы заговорить: так много вопросов тесно зажаты между губами, но он не в состоянии задать ни один из них. Они застряли в нём. Боль отражается в теле Джерарда, когда он смотрит на хрупкое лицо Фрэнка и видит неуверенный взгляд на нём.  
  
      Когда Фрэнк вручает ему маленький листок, он сомневается, но, в конце концов, решает забрать его. Он разворачивает его, всё ещё смотря на Фрэнка, пытаясь прочитать хоть что-нибудь на его лице, но затем опускает глаза в листок. В большинстве своём потому, что его лицо остаётся неприкаянным.  
  
       _«Наличные или чек?»_  — говорит маленький листок, и каждая буква причиняет Джерарду острую боль, будто лезвие, разрезающее его кожу. Лезвие, которое предварительно окунули в специи.  
  
      Джерард поднимает глаза, готовый спросить, что это, блять, ещё значит. Но когда он видит на лице Фрэнка выражение, полное надежды, это выводит его из себя. Невообразимо выводит, что Фрэнк сделал это и собирается отделаться от своего поступка малой кровью.  
  
      Сначала он уходит. Вот так просто. Потом избегает Джерарда три ночи подряд; три ночи, наполненные ужасом и страхом, потому что не так уж приятно думать, что Фрэнк больше его не любит. Но что, если с ним случилось что-то плохое, и поэтому его нет рядом? И тогда… Тогда? Затем он пишет три глупых слова на клочке бумаги, одно короче другого, и на самом деле хочет услышать ответ.  
  
      И Джерард просто не может этого сделать. Он чувствует себя так, будто его чувства использовали, будто на самом деле Фрэнк хочет его только на одну ночь, просто чтобы занять себя кем-нибудь и не проводить дни напролёт со своими скучными друзьями.  
  
      И ему хочется разорвать маленькую бумажку на кусочки, хочется сжечь её и утопить пепел в бокале вина.  
  
      — Не гони, Фрэнк, — Джерард умудряется выплюнуть эти слова сквозь сжатые намертво зубы.  
  
      Полное надежды выражение исчезает с лица Фрэнка.  
  
      — Я просто пытался…  
  
      — Пытался притвориться, будто ты не ушёл от меня или что не игнорировал меня три ночи после нашего последнего разговора? — зло выпаливает Джерард. И действительно, может, он смог бы увидеть, что Фрэнк лишь пытается этим всё исправить, но почему-то сейчас ему это кажется недостаточным.  
  
      — Прости, Джерард, — выдыхает Фрэнк с расширившимися от паники глазами. Когда Джерард смотрит на него, то чувствует ненормальное наслаждение.  
  
      — Фрэнк, просто… Неважно. В любом случае, нет смысла. В конце концов, это закончится, потому что я не собираюсь оставаться здесь, а ты не собираешься оставаться в моём времени. Так что давай просто прекратим это.   
  
      — Ты серьёзно? — бездыханно произносит Фрэнк, и, что ж, разве Джерард серьёзно? Он честно не знает. Он внезапно вспоминает, что люди не должны принимать важных решений на эмоциях, но для этого уже немного поздновато.  
  
      Он просто пожимает плечами и остаётся таким же мудаком, каким и был, забирая в этот раз победную возможность уйти. Он борется с желанием вновь взглянуть на Фрэнка, когда он уже на полпути к двери, и ему удаётся пересилить себя. Действительно иронично, что, когда он выходит на улице идёт дождь.  
  
      Всё время, пока они были вместе, ночью дождя не было. Досадно, потому что Джерард хотел бы показать Фрэнку всю его красоту.  
  
      Вместо этого он закутывается в свой чёрный пиджак, и, несмотря на то, что на улице холодно и он в таком случае промокнет, Джерард решает, что небольшая прогулка была бы очень кстати. Ему нужно забыть.  
  


***

  
  
      После всего Джерард буквально благодарен проснуться с больным горлом. И он также благодарен жару, который появляется позже этим днём: он привязывает его к кровати, и Джерард может использовать это как оправдание, чтобы никуда, кроме ванной, не ходить.  
  
      Он заёбан. Так чертовски заёбан, что даже его словарный запас сдаётся, и он либо молчит, либо матерится.  
  
      По какой бы то ни было причине он думал, что Фрэнк останется с ним. По какой бы то ни было причине: может, потому что с его мозгом было что-то не так, и он почему-то положился на это. Когда Фрэнк ведёт себя подобным образом — это просто словно удар в солнечное сплетение.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, Джерард, свернувшись на своей кровати в калачик, безрезультатно пытается не плакать; он не может этого понять. Он бы понял, если бы Фрэнк просто захотел остаться в своём времени, соответственно этому Джерард бы тоже не смог всё бросить. Он бы полностью понял такой расклад. Но то, что сделал Фрэнк, когда они увидели друг друга, в любом случае, не имеет для него никакого смысла. Вручить ему какую-то бумажку в знак извинения? Или, ну, даже не извинения, а предложение пососаться в темноте за углом.  
  
      Джерард даже не может сказать точно, пытался ли Фрэнк вновь сойтись с ним, и это попросту… Ранит его. Настолько ранит, что оставляет бездыханным.  
  
      Время, что он проводит в кровати, он тратит на оплакивание их отношений. На самом деле, это смешно, потому что он на чёртовых антибиотиках и в то же время отдал бы всё, чтобы напиться и забыться на какое-то время.  
  
      Со временем он приходит к заключению, что Фрэнк и будущее, которое он хотел связать с ним, были очередной фантазией. Глупой, на самом деле. Но проблема в том, что отпускать фантазии — долгий и болезненный процесс.  
  
      Итак, сидя в кровати, потягивая бесценный луковый суп от Алисии и пытаясь собрать мозги в кучу, Джерард ставит перед собой миссию — найти способ освободиться от этого. От этой ситуации, чувств, всего сразу. Единственная вещь, в которой он внезапно уверен, так это то, что ему необходимо освободиться и необходимо это ему чем скорее, тем лучше, что означает, что в каждую только что прошедшую минуту уже поздно.  
  
      По крайней мере, горько думает он, это полностью захватит его разум, и у него не будет времени возвращаться к воспоминаниям и перебирать их. На это он и надеется.  
  


***

  
  
      Решение покинуть Париж и вернуться обратно в Соединённые Штаты приходит к нему как умное, но всё же болезненное решение. Джерард даже не знает, до сих пор ли он чувствует себя с разбитым сердцем… Больше похоже на то, будто он вообще ничего не чувствует. Теперь он больше не болеет и, по крайней мере, не спит так много, потому что сон — это самое худшее.  
  
      На протяжении дня Джерард довольно-таки в состоянии отодвинуть от себя мысли о Фрэнке, что могут атаковать его сознание. Но ночью он не может контролировать свои сны, и там-то и появляется Фрэнк. Иногда он приходит вновь в сером жилете, иногда — голым, иногда — только его глаза и улыбка. Но он здесь, в голове Джерарда, прячется и не может уйти. Джерард ненавидит ночи так же, как раньше любил.  
  
      Несмотря на боль в сердце, которая медленно превосходит его, он решает в последний раз пойти к церкви.  
  
      Если честно, он надеется, что Фрэнка не будет там. Единственная причина, по которой он решает пойти, так это попрощаться с Фицжеральдом и Хемингуэем, как бы рискованно это ни было. Это невероятно, но они стали его друзьями, и он не сможет уйти, не попрощавшись.  
  
      Когда часы бьют полночь, и на старой улочке появляется автомобиль, ураган бабочек сходит с ума в животе у Джерарда. Это снова старый Пежо, тот самый, что приехал за ним в самый первый раз, и внутри сидит Хемингуэй. Странно, но там всегда Хемингуэй.   
  
      Не спрашивая и не ожидая разрешения, Джерард забирается в машину. Он чувствует какую-то ностальгию, будто на самом деле он никогда не хочет покидать это место и этих людей, но он никогда не посмеет сделать такого с Майки. Хотя он даже не в состоянии улыбнуться, и Хемингуэй, кажется, пребывает в том же настроении.  
  
      — Друг мой, не видел тебя тысячу лет, — сухо комментирует Эрнест, и Джерард кивает. Он совершенно игнорирует то, как его сердце начинает биться быстрее при воспоминании последней их встречи.  
  
      — Моя иммунная система снова предала меня. Мне несколько дней было необходимо оставаться в кровати, — объясняет Джерард и слегка отдёргивает шторку, выглядывая в окно. Странно, но он уже может сказать, что он в двадцатых: каким-то образом он всегда видит разницу.  
  
      — Проклятье, я думал, ты погиб, — восклицает Эрнест и фыркает, — а ты всего-навсего строил из себя девчонку.  
  
      Джерард усмехается над этим; он смеётся впервые за несколько дней. Но даже эта невинная искорка нормальности снова заставляет его подумать о Фрэнке, и он открывает рот, чтобы спросить вопрос, который он боялся задать неделями.  
  
      — Фрэнк будет там, куда мы едем? — его голос осторожен, будто он боится, что даже разговоры о Фрэнке смогут снова испортить ему настроение, делая боль в сердце только сильнее.  
  
      Эрнест вздыхает и качает головой.  
  
      — Нет, я так не думаю.  
  
      — Хорошо, — выдыхает Джерард и слегка расслабляется на своём месте. Хемингуэй звучит не очень уж убедительно, но это всё же лучше, чем ничего. Как мы все знаем, очень легко верить в правду, которая является правдой лишь частично, когда боимся увидеть другие возможности. Так что очень легко уповать на тупое убеждение и больше никогда не видеть Фрэнка, что, Джерард думает, к лучшему.  
  
      Хорошее в том, что, тем не менее, Фицжеральд здесь. Джерард не знает, почему Фрэнк не с ними, но всё в порядке.  
  
      Он никогда не думал, что пожмёт им руку и расстанется с ними друзьями. Но именно это и происходит. Он в последний раз отпускает комментарий по поводу причёски Зельды (она обрезала волосы ещё короче, и так ей идёт даже больше), и он почти что хочет обнять Хемингуэя. Он говорит им передать его прощания Гертруде Стайн, и эта причудливая компания желает ему всего наилучшего.  
  
      Чувство потери кого-то важного на секунду испарилось, и может, оно ушло навсегда, если бы… Если бы Фрэнк не вошёл в бар в тот момент, когда Джерард развернулся, чтобы уйти оттуда.   
  
      Джерард замертво останавливается на своём пути, и единственная мысль — это сразу же нахуй сбежать. Он не хочет смотреть Фрэнку в лицо больше никогда, и в то же время хочет наброситься на него с объятиями. С одной стороны он хочет дать Фрэнку в лицо за всё, а с другой — не может представить ничего, кроме того, как зацелует его до смерти. Если бы это зависело от него, он бы был не в состоянии решить, что делать. Он просто стоит здесь, словно статуя, не в состоянии двигаться. И на Фрэнке надет серый жилет.  
  
      — Джерард? — выдыхает Фрэнк в конце концов, будто пытаясь сказать, реально ли то, что происходит, или он просто галлюцинирует. И потом, это не в замедленной съёмке, его глаза расширяются и попросту говоря, он бежит, пока не настигает Джерарда и не обнимает его за шею. — Господи Иисусе, я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу!  
  
      И что ж, у Джерарда уходит много силы воли, но он ухитряется схватить руки Фрэнка и отстранить его от себя, просто чтобы сохранить дистанцию.  
  
      — Что ж, я думал точно так же.  
  
      Он и понятия не имеет, как у него выходит говорить это настолько спокойно, будто не случилось ничего сверхъестественного, пока он чувствует прижатое к себе тело Фрэнка. Оно такое горячее, и снова кажется таким хрупким. Это сводит его с ума, и он хочет сжать его и поцеловать; но он знает, что не может. Это больше не его привилегия, и достаточно того, что они просто обнимаются.  
  
      — Я уезжаю из Парижа, — добавляет Джерард, позволяя себе в последний раз вжаться лицом в шею Фрэнка. Он вдыхает его запах, пытаясь запомнить его так, как только может.  
  
      На этот раз Фрэнк разрывает их объятья и без вопросов утаскивает его на улицу; возможно, хоть для какого-нибудь личного пространства. Фрэнк удовлетворён, только когда они доходят до боковой улочки: там нет никого рядом, лишь один проститут, который строит из себя то, что в наше время люди назвали бы важной уткой, а затем он уходит.  
  
      — Ты уезжаешь из  _моего_  Парижа или вообще из Парижа навсегда? — тихонько спрашивает Фрэнк, сжимая перед белой рубашки Джерарда.  
  
      Джерард отводит взгляд и тихо отвечает:  
  
      — Навсегда, — затем он поднимает глаза и надувает губы, пы таясь не сказать всё и сразу. — Нет смысла оставаться здесь.  
  
      На некоторое время наступает тишина. Джерард лишь думает, что было бы лучше, если бы они этой ночью не виделись; Фрэнк тем временем чуть не плачет. Когда Джерард фокусируется на лице Фрэнка, битва, что происходит внутри него, становится почти что видна.  
  
      В конце концов, Фрэнк ослабляет хватку и позволяет рукам соскользнуть вниз по торсу Джерарда.  
  
      — Тогда я уезжаю с тобой.  
  
      Джерард ухитряется поймать руки Фрэнка перед тем, как они соскользнут туда, куда надо.   
  
      — Но, Фрэнк… Я знаю, что я просил тебя сделать это, но у меня не было никакого права… Никакого права делать это. Ты не должен жертвовать своей собственной жизнью ради того, чтобы быть со мной.  
  
      — Жертвовать своей собственной жизнью? — Фрэнк горько усмехается, но в его глазах всё ещё есть мягкость, когда Джерард оглядывает его лицо сверху вниз. — Джерард, ты — моя жизнь. До того, как ты появился, я был всего лишь навсего маленьким придатком воображаемого дяди Фицжеральдов. Боже, о чём я думал, когда сомневался? О чём думал, когда пытался исправить всё, написав эту глупую записку. Я… — Фрэнк на секунду замирает перед тем, как сглотнуть и моргнуть. — Ты… ты больше не хочешь, чтобы я оставался с тобой?  
  
      — Конечно же, я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной, — тут же спорит Джерард, боясь, что Фрэнк теперь пойдёт на попятную… Теперь, когда в нём зажглась крошечная искорка надежды. — Но уверен ли ты?  
  
      — Да, я уверен, — моментально отвечает Фрэнк, будто бы зная, что Джерард задаст этот вопрос. Борьба, так болезненно отразившаяся лишь несколько минут назад, теперь исчезла. На самом деле, это смешно, как мы никогда не способны принять решение, но когда мы заставляем себя сделать это, то мы увереннее, чем когда-либо, и никто и никогда не убедит нас, что мы ошибаемся. — Наличные или чек? — неожиданно шепчет Фрэнк, и вниз по позвоночнику Джерарда бегут тысячи мурашек.  
  
      Это не так, как в последний раз. Они не бегут друг от друга, это искренне, и они связаны, но всё же странновато игриво.  
  
      Джерард наклоняется ближе и произносит:   
  
      — Наличные, — перед тем, как накрыть губы Фрэнка своими. Он не может ничего поделать и улыбается, когда с губ Фрэнка срывается дрожащий выдох, а затем снова прижимается к нему, продолжая поцелуй. И тогда-то Джерард отстраняется и добавляет: — И чек. Желательно, ещё на тысячу поцелуев.  
  
      — Ты идиот, — Фрэнк смеётся и стучит ладонью по груди Джерарда, но приближается, чтобы возобновить поцелуй.


End file.
